


Klein, kompakt... Mary-Sue?

by TopSecret



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Humor, Mary-Sue, Original Character(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopSecret/pseuds/TopSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich muss es doch wunderbar sein, plötzlich als Mary-Sue aufzuwachen. Man ist stark, mutig, hat seidige Haare, ein bezauberndes Lächeln und bekommt den Typen den man will. Es sei denn man heißt Kathrin und landet nicht genau wo und wie man landen sollte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Sehr... interessant?"

 

  _Kapitel 1: "Sehr... interessant?"_

 

„Und? Wie findest du es? Ist das nicht die beste Geschichte zum Herrn der Ringe, die du je gelesen hast?“

Skeptisch schaute ich von dem Papierstapel, den ich in der Hand hielt auf, und überlegte mir eine diplomatische Antwort, mit der ich diese Zugfahrt vielleicht doch noch überleben würde.

 

„Sehr…  interessant?“  Für eine kurze Sekunde schaute ich noch einmal auf das erste Blatt, durch das ich mich durchgekämpft hatte. Genau wie durch die anderen 32.

Da traf man sich nach der Schule, um zusammen nach Hause zu fahren und sofort hatte mir Andrea eines ihrer neuesten Machwerke entgegengestreckt, das ich mir zu Gemüte führen sollte. Was ich auch getan hatte. Jede einzelne Seite, mit jedem einzelnen Schreibfehler. Dass es mir nicht aus den Augen blutete, war eine kleine Überraschung.

 

 

„Es ist auf jeden Fall eine einzigartige Geschichte.“ Wenn ich jetzt noch einen Satz sprach, würde ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Aus dem Fenster des Zuges fliegen wollte ich eigentlich nicht. Oder den Rest der Zugfahrt mit einer beleidigten Andrea verbringen.

„Hast du mir auch noch was anderes zu sagen?“, schnaubte diese und verschränkte ihre Arme, während sie mir einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf. Einen richtig bitterbösen Blick.

„Du meinst also sowas, wie dass die Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dem Ganzen eine besondere Note verleihen?“, versuchte ich mich mit Humor zu retten, was bei ihr auch nicht sonderlich gut ankam und mir einen Tritt gegen mein Schienbein einbrachte. Konnte man es ihr denn nicht recht machen? Dass ich nicht in Lobeshymnen ausbrechen würde, das wusste doch, da brauchte sie eigentlich nicht mehr nachfragen.

 

 

Als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen, bekam ich noch einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein. Keine Ahnung, wie sie durch das Reiten solche Muskeln bekam, auf jeden Fall tat es weh.

Widmete ich mich also nochmal ihrer Geschichte.

Der Versuch bei ihren Fanfics eine neue Idee mit einzubringen war originell, nur… die Umsetzung ließ ein klitzekleines bisschen zu wünschen übrig. Nachdem sie inzwischen alle Elben miteinander verkuppelt hatte, so dass ich mich langsam gefragt hatte, ob es überhaupt noch einen heterosexuellen Elb in Mittelerde gab, schien sie es dieses Mal ganz anders gemacht zu haben.

„Du hast dich also selbst in eine deiner Geschichten geschrieben? Und dich außerdem mit diesem Legolas verkuppelt?“

Außerdem hatte sie sich den Namen Aeliandara  gegeben, mit dem sie ganze Elbenstämme in Verzückung geraten ließ. Die Doppel-D-Oberweite war dabei bestimmt nicht ausschlaggebend gewesen. Eher noch der Drache, der ihr die ganze Zeit über die Schulter schaute. Oder die Tatsache, dass Gandalf ihr Vater war, der sie als kleines Elbenkindchen auf die Erde geschickt hatte.

 

 

„Ja“, mehr bekam ich erst mal nicht, dann: „Wie findest du es jetzt wirklich?“

„Kitschig, übertrieben, du brauchst über zwei Seiten um einen bestimmten blonden Elbenprinzen zu beschreiben und bei mindestens drei Gelegenheiten mutiert die ganze Sache zum Porno.“ Ich blätterte in ihrem Vordruck herum. „Außerdem hättest du gerade bei diesen drei Gelegenheiten rotes Papier verwenden können. Man findet keine vier Sätze am Stück, die richtig geschrieben sind.“ Nochmal unterbrach ich mich und blätterte grinsend weiter. „Du kannst mir auch sagen, dass ich meine Klappe halten soll.“

Andrea grinste zurück und nahm mir ihren Ausdruck weg, schlug die besagten Seiten auf, las es sich durch, wurde rot und gab mir dann alles zurück. Anscheinend hatte sie gerade herausgefunden, dass ich Recht hatte.

„Du verbesserst doch wieder alles, oder?“ Ihre Frage brachte mich zum Seufzen.

 

 

Wenn ich zustimmte, würde das wieder endloses Korrekturlesen bedeuten. Bei einem Nein wäre sie beleidigt und ich würde am Ende doch wieder mit einem roten Stift dasitzen und Fehler anstreichen, während ich eigentlich besseres zu tun hatte. Bei ihrem flehenden Blick seufzte ich erneut. Damit ging mein Wochenende flöten. Aber was tat man nicht für seine beste Freundin.

„Ich mach es. Aber nur damit du nicht die ganze Zeit bettelst.“ Sie nickte überglücklich und wechselte den Sitz, damit sie mit mir auf ihre Blätter sehen konnte. Also durfte ich gleich anfangen. Welch eine Freude!

Resignierend fischte ich meinen Rotstift aus der Tasche und fing an ihre Fehler anzustreichen. Bis morgen würde ich wahrscheinlich einen neuen Stift brauchen. Oder auch zwei. Nach einer Weile sah ich auf und blickte sie skeptisch an.

 

 

„Kannst du mir bitte erklären wie man in einem Wort, die Hälfte aller Buchstaben verwechseln kann?“

„Sowas passiert.“

„Bei dem Namen, den du dir auf Seite Eins gegeben hast?“

Danach wurde ohne Vorwarnung alles um uns herum schwarz…


	2. Zugfahrt ohne Wiederkehr?

Kapitel 2: Zugfahrt ohne Wiederkehr?  
  
  
  
…Autsch…   
  
  
  
War der erste Gedanke, den ich fasste, nachdem mein Gehirn seine Funktion wieder aufgenommen hatte. Mein Kopf schien gleich zu explodieren und ich fühlte mich, als wäre der Zug über mich gerollt. Langsam stützte ich mich mit den Armen auf dem Boden ab und zog mein Gesicht aus dem Dreck.  
  
Stellen wir uns einmal eine ganz elementare Frage: Was zur Hölle war passiert?  
  
Ich hatte mir Andreas Meisterwerk angesehen und widerwillig zugestimmt es zu korrigieren. Damit hatte ich gleich begonnen und dann war auf einmal der Tunnel gekommen, jedenfalls hatte es so ausgesehen. Und nun lag ich im Dreck eines Tunnels, sah nichts und wahrscheinlich würde bald ein weiterer Zug kommen, sodass ich bald als Fleck auf den Schienen enden würde.  
  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch, hiermit war mir etwas völlig unlogisches passiert, was natürlich nur jemandem wie mir passieren konnte. Wie immer eben. Schließlich schaffte ich es, bei jedem Versuch den wir in Chemie durchführten, entweder ein Becherglas, Reagenzglas, oder irgendwelche sonstigen Dinge zu zerbrechen. Oder in das falsche Klassenzimmer laufen, dem Zug zuzusehen wie er mir vor der Nase wegfuhr und andauernd etwas fallen zu lassen. Mich eingeschlossen. Was eindeutig an mir und nicht an meiner Umwelt lag. Denn normalerweise hieß es zwar, dass Männer eine gewisse angeborene Tollpatschigkeit sehr attraktiv fanden und diese ihren Beschützerinstinkt weckte. Sicher. Für die Männerwelt war ich immer einen Lacher gut. Einen sehr lauten Lacher.  
  
  
  
Also, zurück zum Thema. Anscheinend war ich hier in einem sehr dunklen, sehr dreckigen und sehr großen Tunnel, hatte keine Ahnung wo ich war und was passiert war. Und das nach drei Stunden Mittagsschule, einer halben Stunde mit dem Bus und einer Stunde mit dem Zug. So wünschte ich mir meinen Freitagabend doch. Herrlich.   
  
Mir einige Flüche verkneifend, stemmte ich mich hoch und erwartete fast, dass gleich der nächste Zug um die Ecke kommen würde. Tat er zum Glück nicht.  
  
Vielleicht war ich hier in Zugfahrt ohne Wiederkehr gelandet und musste alle, die im gleichen Zug gewesen waren, meucheln um wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Was dann natürlich als Reality-Show im Fernsehen übertragen wurde, wo jede Woche einer raus gewählt würde, der dann sofort eliminiert wurde.   
  
Meine Fantasie, die in solchen Situationen ihre Klappe nicht halten konnte, drehte mal wieder durch, was ich gerade eigentlich nicht brauchen konnte, schließlich war ich immer noch in diesem Tunnel und sah nicht wirklich einen brauchbaren Ausweg!  
  
Von dem Zug, in dem Andrea und ich gesessen hatten, war nichts zu sehen. War ich aus dem Fenster gefallen? Blöde Idee. Die Fenster gingen nicht soweit auf, und hier gab es nicht einmal Schienen. Es war einfach nur ein dreckiger, großer, dunkler und verlassener Tunnel. Und ich wollte hier weg, bevor ich herausfand, dass ich wirklich in einer Reality-Show gelandet war.  
  
  
  
Leicht taumelnd kam ich endlich auf die Beine, strich mir den Dreck vom Gesicht und machte mich daran meinen Bart auszuklopfen.  
  
Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte ich und schaute an mir herunter. Ein Bart. Ein langer, roter Bart, der bis zu meiner Hüfte reichte, sodass ich ihn in meinen Gürtel stecken konnte.  
  
Meine Hände fingen an zu zittern und ich starrte auf die etwas dicklichen Finger, die wahrscheinlich genauso dreckig wie der Rest von mir waren.  
  
Wenn das hier ein Tagtraum war, dann war es ein Albtraum. Ein schrecklicher, entwürdigender und mich für immer traumatisierender Albtraum.  
  
Immer noch fassungslos befühlte ich mein Gesicht. Die Nase so groß wie eine Kartoffel, den schon erwähnten, verfilzten und vor Dreck starrenden Bart, kleine Augen und Haut, die sich anfühlte wie Leder.  
  
So sehr hatte ich mir noch nie einen Spiegel gewünscht, wie in diesem Augenblick.  
  
Doch das war, bevor ich die Geräusche hörte.  
  
  
  
Es war ein lautes, mehrstimmiges Grunzen, das schon fast an ein Quieken erinnerte, untermalt vom Klirren metallischer Gegenstände. Wurden Schweine an Ketten den Tunnel entlang getrieben?  
  
Anscheinend nicht, denn hinter einer Tunnelbiegung, die ich geradeso erkennen konnte, tauchte eine kleine, schnaufende Gestalt auf, die ziemlich erschöpft aussah. Hinter der Gestalt kamen weitere Schatten, die ich nicht genau erkennen konnte.  
  
Das Kleine…, nennen wir es mal Ding, hatte mich gesehen und hielt genau auf mich zu, während es etwas schrie das sich verdächtig nach „Ochs“ anhörte. Für seine Größe war es erstaunlich flink und hatte mich erreicht, bevor ich mich überhaupt in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Dann hatte es mich gepackt und zog mich mit sich.  
  
Ich stolperte mehr als das ich lief, aber ich kam hinterher.  
  
„Komm schon, wir müssen zu den anderen!“ Waren da noch mehr kleinwüchsige Männer mit Bart? Wenn ich nach dem, was ich gefühlt hatte schloss, sah ich auch so aus. Hoffentlich wachte ich bald auf, die ganze Sache wurde langsam wirklich seltsam. Vorsichtig schaute ich zurück und wäre fast stehengeblieben.  
  
  
  
Schweinsgesichtige, ekelhafte, zweibeinige Kreaturen rannten mit Äxten, Speeren und anderen sehr spitzen Dingen hinter mir und meinem Retter hinterher, der mich glücklicherweise weiterzog, bevor ich anfing selbst mein Tempo zu erhöhen. Alles war besser als diesen schweinsgesichtigen Dingern in die Hände zu fallen.  
  
Eine Ahnung hatte ich, aber ein kleiner für diese Situation viel zu optimistische Teil von mir, hoffte immer noch, dass das alles hier nicht echt war.  
  
Nur das Brennen in meinen Lungen und der bald abfallende Arm, an den sich der Zwerg geklammert hatte, bewiesen mir das Gegenteil.   
  
Es war eindeutig ein Zwerg, egal wie oft ich mir das Gegenteil sagte. Was ich in diesem Moment oft tat. Bitte lass es kein Zwerg sein!  
  
Mir wurde schlecht. Bestimmt war etwas im Essen aus der Cafeteria gewesen und ich spürte gerade nur die Nachwirkungen, die sich sehr seltsam äußerten. Nie wieder Gulasch.  
  
Was mich nicht davon abhielt weiterzurennen. Aber nehmen wir einmal an, dass mein Retter ein Zwerg war, dann waren die Schweinsnasen… Jetzt wurde mir richtig übel.  
  
Einfach nicht daran denken und weiterrennen.   
  
  
  
Einfacher gedacht als getan, wenn einem der ganze Kopf schwirrte und man sich fragte, ob man nicht das Opfer eines Drogenmissbrauches war.  
  
Jetzt aber erst mal: Stolpern, rennen, weiterrennen, stolpern und wieder rennen. Jedenfalls solange bis mein Retterzweg zum Endspurt auf das Licht am Ende des Tunnels ansetzte.  
  
Das leider nicht der Ausgang zu sein schien, sondern nur ein runder Raum, von dem mehrere Tunnel abzweigten. Einziger Pluspunkt war die Tatsache, dass in der Mitte dieses Raumes ein Feuer vor sich hin prasselte, um das noch ein paar Zwerge saßen. Die natürlich sofort aufsprangen und nach ihren hübschen Äxten und Hämmern griffen, als der Zwerg, der mich hergezogen hatte, wieder anfing zu brüllen.  
  
  
  
„Orks! Schnell!“ Nicht viel, aber es wirkte, da alle an uns vorbeirannten und anfingen Schaschlik aus den Schweinsnasen zu machen. Eine nähere Beobachtung sparte ich mir an dieser Stelle, sondern war einfach nur dankbar, dass wir endlich angehalten hatten. Noch schlimmer konnte es nicht werden.  
  
  
„Vorsicht!“ Gesicht, das hier ist Boden. Ich hoffe ihr werdet gute Freunde.  
  
So etwas Ähnliches ging mir durch den Kopf, als ich einen kräftigen Stoß in die Seite bekam, der mich zu Boden fliegen ließ. Noch mehr Autsch und Dreck.  
  
Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken, blinzelte mir den Schmutz aus den Augen und sah gerade noch, wie mein Retterzwerg einen Ork in die ewigen Jagdgründe beförderte, indem er ihm mit seiner Axt formvollendet den Kopf abschlug.  
  
Entweder ich fing gleich an mich zu übergeben, oder fiel in Ohnmacht und landete wieder im Zug. Bitte!   
  
Leider passierte nichts von beidem und ich kämpfte immer noch mit meinem Mittagessen, das nach oben wollte. Eigentlich verständlich, dass ich Herr der Ringe-Albträume hatte, bei der Menge an schlechten Geschichten, die ich unfreiwilliger weise durchlesen musste. Fehlte nur noch dieser bestimmte blonde Elb und der Albtraum wäre perfekt. Wenn sich das Ganze jetzt nur auch noch wie ein Traum anfühlen würde, dann wäre ich mehr als glücklich.  
  
  
  
Eine Hand schob sich in mein Blickfeld und ich ergriff sie. Irgendwie hatte mich die Hoffnung verlassen, hier so bald wieder herauszukommen, aber das würde ich noch sehen.  
  
Jetzt hatte ich erst einmal mit einer Gruppe kleiner, bärtiger Männer zu tun, die alle wussten, wie man mit ihren Waffen umging.  
  
  
Tolle Aussichten für das wahrscheinlich gleich folgende Gespräch…


	3. Zu euren Diensten...

Das Gespräch war eine Fehlanzeige. Mein Retterzwerg, wie ich ihn in Gedanken nannte, hatte mir mitgeteilt, dass wir wieder zu den oberen Gängen aufbrechen würden, wo ich dann meine Geschichte erzählen konnte. Jetzt würde aber die eine Hälfte der hier lagernden Zwerge weiter in den Tunnel rücken, um die Ostlinge und Orks aufzuhalten. Keine Ahnung, was Ostlinge waren. Während die andere Hälfte mit mir im Schlepptau in die Stadt wanderte. Genau deswegen trottete ich einer Zwergengruppe hinterher, die sofort bemerkt hatte, dass ich nicht dazugehörte.  
  
Zeit für ein kleines bisschen Kreativität: Erfinde dir eine Geschichte, die glaubhaft genug für die Zwerge ist, damit du am Ende des Tages noch lebst.  
Dass ich gerade keinen Kopf für so etwas hatte, kann man vielleicht verstehen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ Mein Retter, der sich ehrlich gesagt nicht allzu sehr von seinen Artgenossen unterschied, lief neben mir und versuchte anscheinend eine Unterhaltung zu führen. Passierte bestimmt nicht alle Tage, dass man einen neuen Zwerg fand, der aus irgendeinem Loch gekrochen kam.  
  
Ich nickte und verkniff mir die Beschwerden über meine schmerzenden Körperstellen und die Unlogik dieser Situation. Schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören, er strahlte gutgelaunt weiter.  
„Übrigens: Gimli, zu euren Diensten.“  
Das hatte ich jetzt nicht gehört, oder?  
Unauffällig prüfte ich meine Ohren, an denen es offensichtlich nicht liegen konnte. Also doch ein Herr der Ringe-Albtraum, in dem es bestimmt keinen Zug nach Hause gab. Wenn ich bei den Orks schon nicht aufgewacht war, musste meine Fantasie wahrscheinlich noch stärkere Geschütze auffahren.  
  
An meinen neu erworbenen Bart und die anderen möglichen Zusätze, wollte ich im Moment nicht denken. Deswegen stand ich immer noch unter Schock.  
Was machte man als Zwerg in so einer Situation? Irgendwas schien er von mir zu erwarten, so wie er mich angrinste. Verzweifelt kramte ich in meinem Gedächtnis nach allem was ich über das kleine Volk wusste. Sie waren wie schon gesagt klein, kompakt, dreckig, gruben mit großer Begeisterung nach Gold und eine kleine Gruppe von ihnen sang sehr gerne ein leicht zurückgebliebenes Hai-Ho-Lied, das Kinder in einem bestimmten Alter über alles liebten. Außerdem waren sie haarig, fügte ich in Gedanken mit einem Blick auf meinen neuen Gesichtspullover hinzu.  
Was sollte ich antworten? Musste ich überhaupt antworten? Würde Hai-Ho reichen?  
  
Dann ging mir ein Licht auf. Das war es! Für einen Moment fühlte ich mich wie Wickie, als mir eine brillante Idee kam, die aus den Abgründen meines Herr der Ringe-Wissens zu mir hinaufstieg.  
„Zu euren… Diensten und Diensten eurer… Familie?“ Er strahlte wie eine Energiesparlampe. Also richtig.  
Aber das war es. Mehr fiel mir nicht ein. Vielleicht noch meinen Namen? „Kat…“ Schlechte Idee. Mitten im Wort stoppte ich und schlug mir innerlich mit der Handfläche auf die Stirn.  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!? Es lief so gut und dann musste mir sowas passieren! Gleich würde er seine hübsche Axt packen und ich konnte mir schon einmal Gedanken über meine letzten Worte machen. Er griff aber doch nicht nach seiner Axt, furchte nur seine Stirn und schaute skeptisch zu den Zwergen am Anfang der lustigen Truppe, die anfingen Lieder zu grölen. Zu meinem Glück nicht das Hai-Ho-Lied.  
  
„Von woher kommt ihr?“  
Tja, gute Frage. Ich glaubte nicht das Stuttgart die richtige Antwort war.  
Vor allem kannte ich keine einzige Zwergenstadt außer Moria und dort lebten bekannterweise keine Zwerge. Hilflos zuckte ich mit den Schultern. So wie es aussah, steckte ich hier für längere Zeit fest, also sollte ich wahrscheinlich erst einmal mitspielen. Bis ich einen Zug fand, der mich nach Hause bringen würde. Vielleicht konnte mich Gandalf auf einem Besen mitnehmen und vor meiner Haustür absetzen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Hochintelligente Antwort meinerseits. Bestimmt hatte noch nie jemand die: „Ich-habe-mein-Gedächtnis-verloren-und-bin-deswegen-total-hilfsbedürftig-also-seid-nett-zu-mir-und-bringt-mich-nicht-um“-Geschichte erfunden und er würde mir natürlich sofort helfen. Sicher. Und Aragorn kämpfte mit einer grüngestreiften Zuckerstange.  
„Ihr wisst es nicht?“ Der Energiesparlampe war ein Licht aufgegangen und Gimli sah mich schockiert an. Das schrie geradezu nach der Mitleidstour.  
„Ja“, gab ich mit traurigem Gesicht zu. So traurig wie es als Zwerg eben ging. Bestimmt sah ich aus, als hätte ich ein dringendes Bedürfnis.  
  
„Ich kann mich nur noch an meinen Namen erinnern. Alles was war, bevor ihr mich gerettet habt, ist weg.“  
Vielleicht etwas zu dick aufgetragen, aber wen störte es?  
Solange Gimli mir glaubte.  
  
Was er tat. Viel zu sehr. So sehr, dass er anfing nachzudenken. Nach mindestens zwei Kilometern, die er und ich in völligem Schweigen zurücklegten, war ich erstens erstaunt, wie viel Zwerge aushielten und zweitens, hatte er einen Geistesblitz.  
„Am Besten werdet ihr mich und meinen Vater auf unserer Reise nach Bruchtal begleiten.“  
Für einen Moment fragte ich mich was schlimmer war. Blutrünstige und grausame Orks, oder Elben, deren Nasen wahrscheinlich höher reichten als die von Pinocchio, wen er den Kopf zurücklegte.  
Vor allem würden Elrond und Gandalf wahrscheinlich sofort merken, dass ich kein richtiger Zwerg war. Jetzt fehlte nur noch, dass ich ausgerechnet zur Zeit des Ringkrieges hier gelandet war.  
Hatte irgendjemand einen Kalender?


	4. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Hauptgewinn! Eine Reise nach Bruchtal!

Habt ihr schon einmal versucht eine Zwergenrüstung zu tragen?   
Ich hoffe nicht, es ist eine Erfahrung, die ich euch nicht unbedingt empfehle.  
Mein Exemplar war ein außerordentliches Handwerksstück und außerdem noch ein Geschenk von Gimli. Ehrlich gesagt, fühlte ich mich wie eine Schildkröte auf sehr wackligen Beinen. Sollte ich auf den Rücken fallen, hatte ich Bedenken wieder aufstehen zu können.  
Wenigstens die Männchen oder Weibchen-Fragen hatten sich geklärt, nachdem ich ein Bad genommen hatte, um mich ein kleines bisschen sauberer zu fühlen. Kurz: es gab Zwergenfrauen, man merkte es nur nicht sofort. Mehr würde ich dazu nicht sagen. Auf keinen Fall.  
  
Jetzt stand ich jedenfalls in meiner neuen hübschen Rüstung vor Gimli, der mich wieder einmal anstrahlte, als wäre Weihnachten auf den gleichen Tag wie Ostern gefallen.  
Im nächsten Moment wusste ich auch warum.  
Er hielt mir eine große Axt entgegen, die wirklich sehr scharf aussah. Das war doch nicht sein ernst? Er wollte mir dieses Mordwerkzeug doch nicht geben? Es war schön, dass er sich so vorbildlich um mich kümmerte, aber hatte er nichts Besseres zu tun? Mir würde es reichen in eine Ecke zu sitzen und zu warten, bis mir gesagt wurde, dass wir fertig waren um gehen zu können.  
Aber nein, man musste mir alles zeigen und mir außerdem eine Rüstung inklusive einer Axt schenken, die kostbarer waren als der alte Familienschmuck meiner Großmutter. Wirklich. Und der Familienschmuck war einiges wert.  
  
„Ich komme gut ohne Axt aus. Schließlich möchte ich dir den Spaß nicht verderben.“ Wir waren inzwischen beim Du angelangt, nachdem mir einige Sätze entfuhren, in denen ich ihn nicht Ihrte und Euchte. Bei meinen beiden Sätzen begann er zu Grinsen und lud mir das Mordwerkzeug auf.  
„Du wirst doch nicht auch noch vergessen haben, wie man eine Axt benutzt?“  
  
Schluckend sah ich von der Axt zu Gimli, dessen Grinsen jetzt etwas Hinterhältiges bekommen hatte. Mir blieb die Möglichkeit in eines der Schmiedefeuer zu springen, oder zu antworten. Ehrlich. Was bedeutete…  
  
„Anscheinend schon.“  
Warum kam mir eigentlich sofort der Gedanke, dass es keine gute Idee war?  
  
  
Zwei Tage vergingen, in denen meine Sammlung an blauen Flecken wuchs und ich lernte wie man eine Axt festhielt, ohne sich und andere zu sehr zu gefährden. Kämpfen sollte man mich damit nicht lassen. Holz hacken auch nicht.  
Ein Glück, dass ich meinen Beschützer hatte, der sich wirklich Mühe gab und wenigstens versuchte mir etwas beizubringen. Meist untermalt von den Kommentaren seines Vaters Glóin, der es sehr amüsant fand wie ich mich anstellte. Er war genau derselben Meinung wie Gimli und wollte mich nach Absprache mit dem Zwergenchef ebenfalls nach Bruchtal schleppen.  
Natürlich nachdem sie mir alles über Zwerge beigebracht hatten, was ich wissen musste, um sie vor den Elben nicht zu blamieren. Die mir vielleicht helfen konnten.  
  
„Axt hoch!“, erklang  ein sehr hilfreicher Schrei von Glóin, gefolgt vom Lachen aller Zwerge, die in der Nähe waren, als ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und bei dem Versuch Gimli aufzuhalten, riss ich ihn mit mir zu Boden. Glücklicherweise ohne ihn zu verletzen. Das hätte noch gefehlt. Mit viel Zappeln, bei dem ich Gimli auch noch in die Seite trat, schaffte ich es wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.  
Wahrscheinlich war ich der erste Zwerg, der keine zwei Schritte geradeaus gehen konnte, ohne zu stolpern.  
  
Wäre ich eine Elbin oder ein Mensch aus Andreas Geschichten, hätte ich nur aufgrund meiner angeborenen Tollpatschigkeit eine Horde von Männern an mir kleben.  
In meinem jetzigen…, nennen wir es einmal Zustand hing nur Gimli an mir und was er sich davon erhoffte, wusste ich nicht genau. Vorsichtig hob ich meine Axt auf, und versuchte, sie nicht sofort wieder fallen zu lassen, was mich mehrere Zehen gekostet hätte.  
„Wir hören besser auf“, merkte ich an und konnte ein zustimmendes Grummeln von Gimli hören, der sich ebenfalls wieder aufgerappelt hatte. In den beiden Tagen, die ich inzwischen hier verbracht hatte, meinte er mich jeden Tag auf einen Trainingsplatz zu schleppen und mir die schon erwähnten blauen Flecken zu verpassen. Nur hatte ich keine Fortschritte gemacht. Keinen einzigen, um ehrlich zu sein.  
  
Klar, dass er dabei etwas frustriert war, schließlich hatte er sich damit gebrüstet, er würde mich wieder zu einem richtigen Zwerg machen, was eigentlich nutzlos war. Ich war kein Zwerg, beziehungsweise keine Zwergin! Aber das würde mir keiner glauben. Die Größe, der Bart und einige andere Faktoren sprachen leider vehement dagegen.  
Wenigstens wusste ich inzwischen wo ich war. Erebor oder auch der Einsame Berg. Also hatte Bilbo den Ring schon und saß wie ein Drache auf seinem Schatz im Auenland. Also brauchte ich auch keine Angst zu haben, dass ich zur Ringvernichtung mitgeschleppt wurde. Oder zur Drachentötung.  
  
Was war eigentlich der Grund für die Zwerge zum Rat nach Bruchtal zu gehen? Warum sie jetzt dorthin wollten, hatte man mir lang und breit erklärt, nachdem ich den Fehler gemacht hatte, nachzufragen. Anscheinend wurden die Zwerge von Thal, wie die Zwerge sich am Einsamen Berg hier nannten, immer wieder von Ostlingen, was so viel wie Barbaren aus dem Osten waren und Orks angegriffen. Außerdem noch irgendwas wegen der Besiedelung von Moria, aber bei diesem Punkt der Unterhaltung hatte ich mich ausgeklinkt und auf Durchzug geschaltet.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir noch einmal die Schmiede besichtigen, Kat?“ Was hieß, dass er keine Widerrede duldete. Herrlich.  
  
  
Drei Tage in der Wildnis und ich stand kurz davor meinen Rucksack hinzuwerfen und mich wie ein trotziges Kleinkind aufzuführen. Das volle Programm mit Schreien, dem Fuß aufstampfen und schmollend in der Ecke sitzen.  
Die ganze Gruppe lief. Von morgens bis abends. Mit so kurzen Pausen dazwischen, dass ich gerade einmal meine Füße ausstrecken konnte und es schaffte ein Stück Brot mit viel Wasser herunterzuspülen.   
Und wir hatten gerade einmal die Ausläufer des Düsterwaldes erreicht. Seit einigen Stunden versuchte ich mich an mein mehr als bruchstückhaftes Wissen zu erinnern. Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich nicht versucht so schnell wie möglich mit den Büchern fertig zu werden. Aber wenigstens konnte ich laufen und denken, ohne allzu schnell schlapp zu machen. Ein Hoch auf meinen neuen Zwerginnenkörper!  
  
Trotzdem fiel ich abends eingewickelt in eine Decke zu Boden und schlief wie ein Stein. Es sei denn, ich musste die nichtvorhandenen sanitären Anlagen benutzen. Nur ein einziges Wort dazu: Pfui! Eine nähere Beschreibung spare ich mir. Es gibt Dinge, die braucht ihr euch nicht vorstellen.  
„Halt!“, rief Glóin am Anfang unseres Zuges, so dass wir alle brav hinter unserem Entenpapi stehen blieben und warteten, was er uns mitzuteilen hatte.  
  
„Wir rasten hier und setzen unseren Weg durch den Wald morgen fort.“ Das war es. Ich schleppte mich die wenigen Schritte zu ihm hin, immer noch mit Gimli im Schlepptau, der sich freiwillig zu meinem Aufpasser erklärt hatte und mir weiterhin mit seinen Regeln die Ohren abkaute.  
Glóin grinste mich an, als meine Beine neben ihm nachgaben und ich mich zu Boden sinken ließ. Durch meinen angeblichen Gedächtnisverlust, war ich von allen Aufgaben entbunden worden und hatte bei dem Sechs-Tage-Marsch durch den Wald und dem ganzen restlichen Weg nach Bruchtal nichts zu tun. Außer den Geschichten meiner beiden Lieblingszwerge zuzuhören, die mich am liebsten adoptieren wollten.  
  
Wie sollte ich die Reise nach Bruchtal eigentlich ohne Anfall durchstehen?  
  
Am nächsten Tag hatte ich die Antwort: Gar nicht.  
Wir waren wieder den halben Tag durchgelaufen und hielten gerade an, um eine Pinkelpause zu machen, als wir uns von Elben umzingelt sahen. Es waren eindeutig Elben. Schön, mit erhobener Nase, spitzen Ohren, naturblonden Haaren und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der deutlich sagte: „Ich bin besser als du, also halte die Klappe und fühl dich minderwertig.“  
  
Ich war von dem Schreck, plötzlich einen Pfeil vor der Knubbelnase zu haben, um mindestens drei Jahre gealtert. Meine Reisegefährten hatten ihre Äxte gezogen und schauten grimmig drein, während ich das Risiko besser nicht einging. Keiner bewegte sich.  
Als ein letzter Elb durch die Bäume trat, ebenfalls mit einem Bogen im Anschlag, fragte ich mich, ob Blondiermittel es ebenfalls nach Mittelerde geschafft hatten, oder ob der Elb vor mir mich freiwillig erschießen würde, wenn ich ihn darum bat. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Zu beiden Punkten.  
  
„Ich grüße euch tapfere Zwerge. Doch gleichzeitig frage ich mich: was wollt ihr im Wald meines Vaters?“  
Legolas.


	5. Das Wandern ist der Zwergen Lust...

Warum musste eigentlich ich in Mittelerde landen? Andrea wäre damit ein großer Gefallen getan, schließlich redete sie seit Wochen auf mich ein, wie toll es dort doch wäre und wie glücklich sie mit ihrem Elbenprinzen bis ans Ende aller Tage leben würde.

  
  
Es war auf jeden Fall besser, als zwischen Zwergen zu sitzen, die in etwa so gut gelaunt wie ich waren und darauf warteten, was der liebe Legolas sagen würde. Glóin redete jetzt schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde auf ihn ein, begleitet von vielen Gesten, einigen sehr lauten Worten und einem gehässigen Gesichtsausdruck, den Legolas jetzt schon eine ganze Weile nicht aus seinem Gesicht heraus gewischt bekam.  
Gimli neben mir sah so griesgrämig aus wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich ihn gefragt hatte, ob ich als Zwerg meinen Bart abrasieren dürfte. Erst nach drei Stunden hatte er sich wieder dazu herabgelassen mit mir zu reden.  
  
Sollte ich ihn vielleicht vorwarnen? Dass er und dieser Elb einmal gute Freunde für ein Leben und ein Leben danach werden würden? Gerade sah es nämlich so aus, als würde er dem blonden Schönling am liebsten eine große Axt in den Rücken rammen.

  
  
Was war hier eigentlich los? Ob…  
Oh nein, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Ich war mir die letzten Tage so sicher gewesen, dass ich irgendwann lange vor dem Ringkrieg hier gelandet war! Dabei war ich schon mittendrin!  
Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein? Zwerge die zu einem Rat nach Bruchtal gingen. Irgendwas mit der Besiedlung von Moria.  
Hatte ich mein Gehirn in der ganzen Zeit eigentlich einmal benutzt?  
  
Im nächsten Moment stöhnte ich und rutschte nach unten, als mir klar wurde, was das bedeutete. Konnte sich bitte der Boden auftun?  
„Kat? Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst nicht gut aus!“  
Gimli war eindeutig viel zu sehr auf mich fixiert.  
  
Aber zu meinem Glück, wurden Legolas und Glóin fertig und schienen eine Lösung gefunden zu haben. Warum hatte ich jetzt schon Zweifel, dass das nicht gut gehen würde?  
„Wir werden unseren Weg nach Bruchtal mit den Elben zusammen fortsetzen.“ Kollektives Aufstöhnen der Zwerge. Ich wimmerte nur. Wenigstens sahen die Elben auch nicht allzu glücklich aus. Nach vielen grimmigen Blicken, ein paar gemurmelten Beleidigungen und der Erkenntnis, dass ich langsam aber sicher Selbstmitleid entwickelte, ging der Marsch weiter. Und weiter. Noch weiter. Ein ganz kleines bisschen weiter.  
  
Dann waren wir ungefähr vier Tage lang durch den Wald marschiert und ich stand kurz vor einem Heulkrampf mit dazugehörigem Wutanfall. Was bedeutete, dass ich entweder jemanden in Grund und Boden schreien würde, was in naher Zukunft wahrscheinlich Gimli abbekam, oder ich würde weiterlaufen und miesgelaunt vor mich hin grummeln. Was ich aber sowieso schon die ganze Zeit tat.

  
  
Jedenfalls blieben wir Zwerge unter uns und bedachten die Elben mit bösen Blicken, während diese ab und zu Witze über Zwerge rissen. Die ich erstaunlicherweise nicht verstand, aber elbisch hörte sich für mich auch wie Vogelgezwitscher an. Da war mir die brummige Zwergensprache, die ich von an Anfang an verstanden hatte, eindeutig lieber.  
Ein Wunder, dass es noch keine Schlägerei gegeben hatte, aber Glóin achtete gut darauf, dass niemand aus der Reihe tanzte und sich danebenbenahm. Die meisten Probleme hatte er dabei überraschenderweise mit seinem Sohn, der Elben anscheinend überhaupt nicht riechen konnte.  
Die nächsten zwei Tage gingen unter Glóins Regiment ohne Probleme zu Ende, vielleicht auch weil sich die allgemeine Stimmung bei den Zwergen hob, nachdem wir den Düsterwald hinter uns gelassen hatten und endlich wieder auf offenerem Gelände fröhlich weitermarschieren konnten.  
  
Gimli setzte jeden Tag seine Predigten über das Zwergendasein fort und packte jedes Mal die Energiesparlampe aus, wenn ich ihn etwas fragte. Damit konnte man ihn von gemurmelten Hasstiraden auf unsere großen, blonden Reisegefährten ablenken, die er immer anfing, wenn keiner ihn beachtete. Somit hatte ich die etwas undankbare Aufgabe übernommen und fragte wegen jeder Kleinigkeit nach.  
Was Glóin mir mehrmals dankte, da sonst einige der Elben ihren Kopf inklusive der blonden Mähne vermissen würden. Und mir hatte das Orkgemetzel am Anfang schon gereicht, der Gedanke, dass es hier Normalzustand war ganze Blutbäder anzurichten, nur weil man beleidigt worden war und dass noch Zustände wie im Mittelalter herrschten, gab mir schon fast den Rest.  
  
Wie bitte passte ich hier rein? Es war doch unmöglich nur durch Andreas Geschichte hier gelandet zu sein, wenn so etwas möglich wäre, würden hier wahrscheinlich überall Mädchen herumlaufen, die dem blonden Elben hinterher sabbern würden, der hochnäsig wie er war die ganze Gruppe anführen musste. Bei dem Gedanken, dass es hier auch einen Legolas-Fanclub gab, wie ihn einige Mädchen aus den unteren Stufen an meiner Schule gegründet hatten, obwohl sie alle um die 18 waren und bestimmt besseres in ihrer Freizeit zu tun hatten, lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Eigentlich könnte es mir vollkommen egal sein, ob hier noch tausend andere wie diese Aeliandara aus Andreas Geschichte rumliefen, oder ob Legolas schon eine von diesen Tussen kannte, ich wollte einfach nur zurück in die drei Zimmer Wohnung meines Vaters, wo es nach seinen Putzanfällen immer nach Allzweckreiniger roch.  
Mein Vater hatte bis jetzt wahrscheinlich schon eine landesweite Suchaktion gestartet, während er einen Nervenzusammenbruch nach dem anderen hatte. Ich hatte die ganzen letzten Tage nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Wie konnte ich ihm das antun? Nachdem er schon überall herumtelefonierte, wenn ich nicht genau zur vereinbarten Zeit zuhause war. Und das wobei ich bald 20 werden würde.  
Ich musste wirklich dringend einen Weg zurück finden. Ich würde einen Weg zurück finden.  
In gleicher und ähnlicher Wortwahl wiederholte ich diesen Satz immer wieder, um mir meine geistige Gesundheit (zumindest den Rest davon) zu bewahren.  
  
Aber es ging mir außer dieser Tatsache recht gut. Die Zwerge hatten mich mehr oder weniger akzeptiert und dass ich mich manchmal seltsam benahm, übersahen sie sehr großzügig. Was auch daran liegen könnte, das Gimli sich wie eine Glucke benahm (Glóin auch, aber subtiler), die ihr kleines Küken schützen musste.  
Wenigstens hielt er die Elben auf Abstand, die sich überhaupt nicht für mich interessierten.

  
  
Bis zu dem Tag, an dem wir die Furt von Carrock erreichten.  
Laut Gimli (der so gerne den Erklärbär spielte), mussten wir, um die Furt zu überqueren Wegzoll bezahlen, der seiner Meinung nach unverschämt hoch war. Das entsprechende Geld oder so hatten einige der Zwerge anscheinend in ihren Rücksäcken. In meinem war jedenfalls keines. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie, ich würde mich damit irgendwo nach Hobbingen absetzen und den Rest meines Lebens die Füße auf den Tisch legen und das süße Leben genießen. Sicher.  
Vorher wurde ich bestimmt von Orks oder irgendwas anderem gefunden und dann war Schicht im Schacht. Oder Gimli legte mir eine Leine an. Aus den Augenwinkeln blickte ich in seine Richtung, wo er wieder munter vor sich hin erklärte, während ich um nachzudenken auf Durchzug geschaltet hatte.  
Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm.  
  
Ich rollte mit den Augen, als er mich angrinste, als wäre soeben die Meldung durch Mittelerde gegangen, Kettenhemden wären die neueste Mode. Auf meiner anderen Seite (die nicht von Gimli malträtiert wurde) kicherte etwas. Mein Kopf schnellte herum und ich wurde mit dem Anblick eines Elbens gegrüßt, der versuchte nicht allzu laut zu lachen. Es war nicht Legolas und dafür war ich dankbar. Trotzdem war er blond, hatte diesen leicht hochnäsigen Ausdruck und war auch nur ein Elb.

  
  
„Was ist denn so lustig, Herr Elb?“ Sehr nett Gimli, wirklich. Du hättest ihn auch gleich mit deiner Axt bedrohen können, es wäre kein großer Unterschied gewesen. Kein Wunder, das Zwerge als eines der unhöflichsten Völker galten.  
Der Elb schien die leicht aggressive Frage nicht zu stören, er lächelte nur breit und trat noch näher heran, so dass er nun direkt neben mir lief. Begannen diese seltsamen Anziehungskräfte, die in Andreas Geschichten auftauchten und jeden Mann zu einem sabbernden, hirnlosen Affen machten, auch bei mir zu wirken?  
Obwohl ich hier als Zwergin mit Bart und einem Körpergeruch dastand, den nicht einmal das beste Deo vertreiben konnte? Lecker. So was wünschte sich doch jeder Mann.  
  
„Ich wundere mich nur ob euer Begleiter diese Dinge nicht selbst weiß, schließlich ist er auch ein Zwerg.“ Danke für den Rettungsversuch und für das Lauschen, aber das wird nichts. War übrigens nett dich für ungefähr eine Minute lang gekannt zu haben.  
Im nächsten Moment hatte Gimli einen Arm um meine Schulter gelegt und mich an sich gezogen. „Er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren, deswegen ist es meine Aufgabe, ihm zu helfen es zurückzuerlangen. Ich wüsste übrigens nicht, dass es euch etwas anginge.“  
Vorsichtig bewegte ich meine Schulter, so dass sein Arm herunterrutschte. Was sollte denn das? Mit seinem beschützerischem Auftreten kam ich noch klar, aber kein Antatschen! Ich war immer noch Kat, der angeblich männlich Zwerg, der sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte!  
  
Der Elb hatte meine Bewegung natürlich bemerkt und grinste mich an. Normalerweise würde ich um diese Uhrzeit in der Schule sitzen und versuchen zu verstehen, was genau meine Lehrer von mir wollten. Stattdessen versuchte ich in Mittelerde einem langsam nervig werdenden Zwerg zu entkommen, der mich entweder für seinen neuen und allerbesten Kumpel hielt oder der gerade versuchte mich anzumachen.  
Im Vergleich zur vorherigen Situation war irgendwie keine Besserung eingetreten, ich konnte mich einfach nicht entscheiden, was für mich schlimmer war.  
Wenn es so weiterging, waren einige Dinge unvermeidlich. Zum Beispiel, dass ich Gimli einfach in den Fluss werfen würde, vor dem wir jetzt gerade zum Stehen gekommen waren. Der Grund für unser stehenbleiben waren zwei wirklich riesige… auf der Erde würden sie mit den richtigen Hemden als Holzfäller durchgehen.   
  
„Die Beorninger“, flüsterte Gimli mir ins Ohr und ich widerstand der Versuchung nochmal mit den Augen zu rollen.  
Einige der Zwerge setzten ihre Rucksäcke ab und holten kleinere Beutel heraus. Wahrscheinlich der Zoll für die Überquerung der Furt.

  
  
Glóin begann dann mit einem der Holzfäller zu sprechen und überreichte einige der Beutel, bevor er uns winkte, dass wir passieren durften. Wir schafften es in die Mitte des Flusses, bis einer der Beorninger aufschrie und wild gestikulierend, begann auf Glóin einzureden. Was jetzt? Durchsuchung nach illegalen Substanzen? Mich würde langsam nichts mehr überraschen. Nach drei Minuten, die die beiden streitend verbrachten, stapfte Glóin durch das seichte Wasser an uns vorbei und auf die Elben zu, die ebenfalls mit uns weitergelaufen waren. Wann hatten die eigentlich bezahlt? Nach einigen Minuten war klar, dass es gerade darum ging.  
Diese Diskussion zwischen Legolas und unserem großen Entenpapi dauerte diesmal eine ganze Weile. So lang, dass wir es uns am Ufer gemütlich gemacht hatten und vor uns hin dösten.  
  
„Wir werden für die Elben mit bezahlen.“  
Ich hatte Glóins Worte nicht wirklich registriert, aber wurde dadurch aufgeweckt, das Gimli neben meinem Ohr schrie: „Was?“  
Für einen kurzen Moment war ich taub, er hatte wirklich ein durchdringendes Stimmchen. Als ich wieder hören konnte, waren einige Zwerge am Schreien und ich konnte einige sehr unhöfliche Gesten sehen.  
  
Legolas war auf uns zu getreten und trotz des Lärms, der mich an Hooligans nach einem Fußballspiel erinnerte, konnte ich ihn verstehen.  
„Verzeiht uns die Unannehmlichkeiten, die wir euch damit bereiten, aber ich versichere euch, dass ihr alles zurückbekommt, was ihr für uns aufwenden müsst.“ Klang doch in Ordnung.  
Auch wenn ich ihm wegen dem hochnäsigen Ton gegen sein Schienbein treten wollte. Höher kam ich bestimmt nicht. Die Zwerge ignorierten ihn und schrien weiter auf Glóin ein, der etwas enttäuscht aussah. Und ich stand da und schaute zwischen den drei Parteien (Glóin, Legolas und der Rest)hin und her. Solange, bis die Beleidigungen anfingen sich zu wiederholen. Dann wurde die ganze Sache uninteressant, auch wenn ich einige neue zwergische Flüche und Beleidigungen kennenlernte, die ich mir gut merken würde. Irgendwann würde ich die bestimmt noch brauchen können. Sei es auch nur um die Elben zu ärgern.

  
  
Gerade ärgerten sich nur meine Ohren, die unter der Belastung von sehr durchdringenden Zwergenstimmen zu leiden hatten. Der schon vor Tagen befürchtete Wutanfall trat endlich ein.  
  
„Haltet doch mal die Klappe!“  
Dann war es still.  
So still wie es normalerweise nur wurde, wenn ich wieder mal ein Reagenzglas zerbrach. In dem sich Salzsäure befand, die ich auf keinen Fall, dazu bringen sollte sich in Richtung Boden zu bewegen. Ich konnte die Blicke, die auf mich gerichtet waren, förmlich spüren. Was vielleicht daran liegen konnte, dass mich jeder anstarrte, wirklich jeder. Auch die Beorninger.  
Augen auf und ab in den Kampf.

  
  
„Er hat doch gesagt, dass ihr alles zurückbekommt, warum regt ihr euch auf? Können wir nicht einfach weiter?“  
Es war ein großer Fehler mich zu melden und das zu sagen. Ein sehr großer Fehler…


	6. Ankunft und unausweichliche Blamagen

Somit war ich also zum Buh-Zwerg geworden. Weil ich meine Meinung gesagt hatte. Geschrien traf es wahrscheinlich besser, aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Zum Glück musste ich keine Angst haben, plötzlich mit einer Axt im Rücken aufzuwachen. Gimli redete zwar nicht mehr mit mir, dafür hatte ich ja nun Glóin, der anstatt seines Sohnes nun die Predigten hielt.  
Ich musste zugeben, dass ich seine Art zu erklären viel interessanter fand, vor allem, da er sich nicht nur auf die Geschichte der Zwerge beschränkte.

  
  
Dass die Blicke der Singvögelchen mir auf die Nerven gingen, war verständlich. Schließlich schien andauernd einer von ihnen zu meinen, er müsste mich anstarren. Einige grinsten mich sogar offen an. Sogar Legolas, was mich ehrlich gesagt am Meisten störte. Ich brauchte keine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern ein Ticket nach Hause!  
Aber ich würde nichts sagen. Mein Ausbruch an der Furt hatte schon genug Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gezogen. Gerade das, was ich nicht wollte.  
  
Auf die Länge unseres fröhlichen Bergwanderwochenendes achtete ich schon lange nicht mehr, es dauerte einfach zu lange. Vor allem wunderte ich mich, warum Gandalf und die Gefährten nicht einfach den Weg eingeschlagen hatten, den wir hochkraxelten. Ich hatte auch genug zu tun, schließlich musste ich mich davon abhalten die Elben anzugiften und Gimli… der war immer noch beleidigt.   
Deswegen war ich auch überrascht, als Glóin plötzlich meinte, dass wir  Bruchtal in einem Tag erreichen würden. Wir wanderten wieder im Gänsemarsch durch die Natur und ich lauschte Glóins Erklärungen über die lange, lange, lange Feindschaft zwischen Elben und Zwergen. Danach wusste ich nur eines: Die beiden Völker waren nachtragender als Elefanten. Nicht einmal ich konnte solange auf jemanden bösen sein. Bei mir dauerte das ungefähr zwei Wochen, dann sah ich weiter.  
  
Alles was ich wollte, war mich in Bruchtal zusammenzurollen, bis man mir mitteilte, dass ein Weg zurückgefunden sei. Natürlich schaffte ich es nicht ohne einen weiteren Zwischenfall nach Bruchtal.

  
  
Wir waren gerade einen Hügel hinauf marschiert und hatten die Klamm überquert, als Glóin zu mir meinte, ich könnte gleich Bruchtal sehen, und ich hörte auf, auf den Boden zu achten.  
Was sich sofort rächte…  
Für einen Moment bewunderte ich die kunstvollen Gebäude, im nächsten rutschte ich aus und machte mich auf einen schmerzvollen Kontakt mit dem Boden gefasst. Plötzlich packte mich etwas an den Armen, ich wurde für einen Moment zurückgerissen, bevor ich weiterschlitterte und anscheinend noch Jemanden mit mir hinunterzog.   
  
Der bequem auf mir landete, während ich meine innige Freundschaft mit dem Boden erneuerte.  
Es gab einen wirklich lauten Platsch.  
Ergebnis: Das Matschmonster war ein Witz dagegen, und wenn sich nicht bald das Gewicht von meinem Rücken erhob, würde ich eine sehr erstickte Zwergin sein. Eine in einer Pfütze erstickte Zwergin.  
  
So hauchte ich mein Leben dann doch nicht aus. Wäre dann doch ziemlich unspektakulär geworden, und ich würde es bevorzugen, meine Würde noch eine kleine Weile zu behalten. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach solange, bis Gandalf oder Elrond sich dafür entschieden, mich entweder bei lebendigem Leib zu grillen, oder bis an mein Lebensende unter Elben einzusperren, die mich weiterhin für einen Zwerg hielten.  
Hoffentlich schürten sie schon das Feuer.  
Mein noch anonymer Lebensretter und Erhalter meiner Würde, packte mich einfach am Kragen und zog mich mit einem Schmatzen aus der Pfütze. Es war der Elb, der schon einmal versucht hatte mit mir zu reden, aber von Gimli vergrault wurde. Mehr oder weniger.  
  
Zwar war er einer von den Elben, die mich dauernd angrinsten, und bei denen ich immer ein Gefühl von ausgelacht bekam, aber er hatte mich aus dem Dreck gezogen, statt mich liegenzulassen und das bedeutete mir in diesem Moment sehr viel. Vor allem, da er aussah, als wäre er ebenfalls im Matsch gelandet. Watson kombinierte.  
Also hatte er versucht mich vor dem Absturz zu bewahren und war dann auf mir gelandet. Irgendwo im Hintergrund lachte Glóin sich schlapp. Dass ich mich in diesem Moment pudel wohl fühlte, versteht sich bestimmt von selbst.  
  
Einige Elben grinsten und schienen sich ein Lachen nur mit eiserner Selbstbeherrschung zu verkneifen. Den Zwergen ging es genauso, schließlich war ein Elb ebenfalls im Schlamm gelandet. Auch wenn er schmutzabweisend zu sein schien, während der übrige Matsch an ihm aussah, als hätte er gerade eine Runde äußerst anregendes Schlammcatchen hinter sich. Das musste ich zugeben. Leider.  
Ich spuckte gerade nur den Schlamm aus und versuchte mich von dem Matschmonster wieder in einen Zwerg zu verwandeln. Das Ergebnis konnte man gut und gerne als Matschzwerg bezeichnen.

  
  
„In Anbetracht der Umstände solltet ihr vielleicht meinen Namen erfahren. Tharthalion.“  
Hilfe, der klang ja direkt freundlich. „Kat. Zu euren Diensten und Diensten eurer Familie.“ Ich schaffte sogar eine unelegante Verbeugung.  
Genau jetzt schien sich ein bestimmter, beleidigter Zwerg dazu durchzuringen, wieder mit mir zu reden. „Geht es dir gut Kat? Irgendwelche Verletzungen?“ Hätte ich eine übergroße Menge Stolz besessen, hätte diese sich genau jetzt in heiße Luft aufgelöst. Zum Glück war dem nicht so, meine andauernden Ausrutscher hatten schon früh dafür gesorgt. Wenn man dauernd auf der Nase lag, konnte man nicht unbedingt eine übermäßige Menge an Stolz entwickeln. Tatsache.  
  
Jedenfalls schien Gimli seine beleidigte Phase überwunden zu haben, auch wenn es nur war um die Elben fernzuhalten.  
  
Endlich in Bruchtal! Ich wäre vor Elrond am liebsten auf die Knie gefallen, vor allem da er in seiner Begrüßungsrede ein heißes Bad erwähnte. Inzwischen bestand ich wahrscheinlich zu 70 Prozent aus Schlamm, Matsch und anderen Dingen, die ich nicht so genau identifizieren wollte. Deswegen wollte ich mich einige Stunden einweichen, bevor ich meine Kartoffelnase wieder aus der Badezimmertür streckte.  
Und die Badezimmer konnte man hier einfach nur als herrlich bezeichnen. Ich wusste zwar nicht wie das mit dem Wanne füllen technisch von statten ging, ich war einfach nur froh, dass der Dreck im Wasser blieb und ich Seife benutzen konnte. Wenigstens dafür konnte ich den Elben dankbar sein.  
  
Oder dafür, dass irgendjemand meine Sachen gewaschen hatte. Wenn ich jetzt noch Gandalf fand, der mich dann nach Hause brachte, und zwar als Mensch, dann wäre ich für den Rest meines Lebens glücklich und würde nie wieder etwas Schlechtes über Andreas Schreibversuche sagen. Das würde ich nicht schaffen, aber der Vorsatz zählte bestimmt auch.  
  
Ich zwängte mich gerade in mein Kettenhemd (Auch Zwerginnen hatten Oberweite, nur man merkte wegen den Metallklamotten nicht allzu viel davon. Hoch lebte Unisex-Mode!), das endlich wieder einmal glänzte, sodass ich mich nicht vor Gimli schämen musste, der mit mir schon genug Enttäuschungen erlebt hatte.  
Anscheinend waren weder Frodo noch Gandalf anwesend, wie ich beim Herumlungern in einigen Ecken feststellen musste, aber sie würden bestimmt nicht wagen, mich mitzunehmen. Gimli ja, mich nicht.  
Zwei Tage später verließ ich wie immer mein Zimmer, um endlich mit Glóin zu sprechen, damit er eine Audienz bei Elrond für mich engagierte. Ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich den Oberelf fragen wollte, Hauptsache er hatte eine Lösung. Bis jetzt war er zu beschäftigt gewesen, um uns mehr Aufmerksamkeit als die bei der Begrüßung zu widmen.

  
  
Jedenfalls verließ ich ohne ein Geräusch zu machen mein Zimmer. Wie sie hier für jeden einen hatten, lag jenseits meiner Vorstellungskraft, so hatten sie ein Gästehaus für die Zwerge, eines für die Elben und noch andere. Das Ganze mutete an eine Stadt an, die in verschiedene Ghettos aufgeteilt war.  
Zum Glück konnte ich bei meinen Hommies bleiben.  
  
Vor meiner Tür standen Gimli und… wie hieß der nochmal? Thartha… lion. Genau Tharthalion, der lächelte, während Gimli anscheinend ausprobieren wollte, ob Blicke wirklich töten konnten.  
Was war hier, irgendein Treffpunkt? Wollten sie hier auf Glóin warten?  
Och nö…  
„Schön euch heute schon wach zu sehen.“ Der Elb war mir eindeutig zu gut gelaunt.  
Gimli griff nach meinem Arm und zog mich hinter ihm her. „Wir trainieren.“  
Nochmal: Och nö…

  
  
  
Aus Och nö… war ein ausgewachsenes Och nö… in Großbuchstaben und mit Ausrufezeichen geworden, außerdem noch mehrere blaue Flecken und ein Bluterguss von der Größe des Atlantiks und das vage Gefühl, das Gimli entweder sauer oder eifersüchtig war. Was ich alles abbekam.  
Dazu hatten wir noch einige elbische und zwergische Zuschauer angelockt, die mir mit wachsender Belustigung zusahen. Hiermit war ich zum Alleinunterhalter geworden.  
Sogar Legolas war anwesend, und auch Glóin hatte mich auf meinen Hintern fallen sehen und langsam hatte ich genug. Ich warf die Axt weg und kletterte aus dem abgezäunten Bereich, in dem normalerweise Elben trainierten, die nun aber eine bessere Beschäftigung gefunden hatten. Sogar dieser tolle und soweit ich wusste auch wieder auferstandene Elb Glorfindel hatte die Lehrstunde seiner Schützlinge vergessen und sah mich mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
In solchen Momenten kam meine bockige Seite durch, die ihn am liebsten mit einigen unflätigen Sätzen eingedeckt hätte, was meine Erziehung aber nicht zuließ, schließlich hatte ich eine gute Kinderstube genossen. Mehr oder weniger. Und wenn ich wütend wurde, kam mein schwäbischer Dialekt durch, und dann verstand man mich nur, wenn man im schwäbischen Raum aufgewachsen war. Soweit ich wusste, kam hier niemand von dort.  
In meinen Bart grummelnd. (Was ich schon immer einmal machen wollte. Wirklich…), stapfte ich zurück und musste mir wenigstens keine allzu blöden Kommentare anhören. Mobbing war hier also noch nicht bekannt. Da ließ sich doch etwas draus machen, konnte ich das volle Programm abarbeiten.  
  
„Wartet doch!“ Ich blieb stehen und hatte nach einigen Sekunden einen noch besser als vorher gelaunten Tharthalion neben mir stehen. Na, das hatte mir noch gefehlt.  
Ein Elb, der nicht zur Handlung gehörte, dessen Name wahrscheinlich keine Bedeutung hatte, und der mir dauernd an den Fersen hing. Außerdem grinste er. Warum blieb mir nicht wenigstens das erspart? Bestimmt war Andrea für diesen Elben verantwortlich, so wie für alle andere. Meine Zwergenstatur zum Beispiel. Die anderen Überraschungen die sie für mich bereithielt, wollte ich gar nicht erst abwarten.  
  
„Ja?“, knurrte ich. Eine Kunst, die ich langsam zu meistern begann. Man musste nur den Tonfall benutzen, den man morgens nach dem Aufstehen automatisch hatte. Dann begannen alle zu verstummen. Genau das, was bei Elben nicht zu klappen schien. Eine Schande. Es hätte so viele Dinge einfacher gemacht.  
Deswegen machte ich mich für einen Sprint bereit, der mich weit weg von Tharthalion bringen würde. Sehr weit weg. Bevorzugt nach Hause. Was aber nicht ging.  
„Ihr seid eine sehr besondere Zwergin.“  
  
Das war es. Ich brachte noch ein: „Muss schnell weg.“, hervor und zischte los. Bemerkenswert war, dass er mindestens sieben Sekunden brauchte, bis er registrierte, was ich eben getan hatte. Dann erst folgte er mir.  
Inzwischen hatte ich das Gebäude erreicht, in dem wir Zwerge hausten, und wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich die Treppe hinunter und in mein Zimmer, dass ich so schnell nicht wieder verlassen würde. Außer um mich zu Glóin zu schleichen und zu bitten, mich endlich zu Elrond zu bringen.

  
  
Es war kein Wunder, dass ich an der Treppe stolperte. Um ehrlich zu sein, war es schon längst überfällig. Die Schmerzen die ich hatte, würde ich jetzt einfach auslassen, stattdessen beschreibe ich euch lieber die tollen Geräusche die ich machte, während ich die Treppe hinunterfiel. Neben dem lauten scheppern, das durch mein Kettenhemd und den Helm verursacht wurde, konnte man noch ein schönes Thud Thud Thudheraushören.  
Als ich unten ankam, machte ich genau das Geräusch, das ein vollgestelltes Regal machte, wenn es zusammenbrach. Besser als jedes Rockkonzert. Glücklicherweise hatte ich mir den Hals nicht gebrochen. Mir tat nur alles weh. Aber die Rüstung machte ganz schön was her, wenn es um lebensgefährliche Situationen ging. Mein Glück.  
  
„Geht es euch gut?“  
Stöhnend schlug ich die Augen auf und setzte mich hin.  
Und war Nase an Nase mit einem Wurzelzwerg! „Aaah!“


	7. Hobbits, Elben, zukünftige Könige und irgendwie auch noch die Ringgemeinschaft…

Für einen Moment gab ich mich ganz dem Schrei hin, den mein kräftiges Zwergenorgan produzierte. Dann hielt mir jemand den Mund zu, so dass ich gezwungener weise aufhören musste. Jetzt konnte ich wenigstens mein Gegenüber genauer betrachten. Mit Wurzelzwerg hatte ich ziemlich daneben gelegen, was wahrscheinlich an dem Fackellicht lag. Mein angeblicher Wurzelzwerg war nur ein kleiner Mann ohne Schuhe, einem lockigen Schopf und einem interessierten Gesichtsausdruck. Außerdem hatte er etwas an sich, wegen dem ich ihn einfach nur durchknuddeln wollte.  
  
Was er mir bestimmt sehr übel genommen hätte, denn soweit ich wusste, war er um einiges älter als ich.  
Schließlich gab es zurzeit nur einen Hobbit in Bruchtal. Und hinter ihm stand ein wissend lächelnder alter Mann. Nicht im verschrumpelten Sinne alt, sondern diese in Würde ergraute und allwissende Sorte alt. Dann hatte er noch einen Stab, trug ein graues Gewand und einen passenden Hut. Entweder hatte ich Halluzinationen oder der Herr Zauberer hatte sich auch einmal herbequemt.  
Ich konnte bald wieder nach Hause!

  
  
Aber erst einmal: „Auu…“ Das würden noch einige blaue Flecken werden.  
„Ihr hättet etwas besser auf eure Schritte achten sollen.“ Ach nein? Das wusste ich selbst. Nur schien die Erdanziehungskraft auf mich größere Wirkung zu haben, als auf andere Leute, wofür ich ja wohl nichts konnte! Darum ging es jetzt auch gar nicht!  
„Kat? Ist mit euch alles in Ordnung?“ Jetzt hatte mich auch noch der Elb eingeholt. „Sicher! Ich falle immer so gerne die Treppe runter! Solltest du auch mal ausprobieren!“ Das du rutschte mir manchmal immer noch raus, was ihn aber keineswegs zu stören schien, da er Bilbo und mir ohne einen weiteren Kommentar aufhalf.  
  
Als ich stand, entsann ich mich wieder den hiesigen Gepflogenheiten. Verbeugen. „Kat, zu euren Diensten .“ Erledigt, jetzt musste ich Tharthalion loswerden und mit Gandalf reden. Von mir aus konnte der Hobbit auch dabei sein, der störte mich weniger.   
„Bilbo Beutlin, zu euren Diensten und den Diensten eurer Familie.“ Da die ganzen Formalitäten nun erledigt waren, wandte ich mich hoffnungsvoll an den Zauberer. „Seid ihr Gandalf der Graue?“  
Er setzte gerade an mir zu antworten, als eine volltönende Stimme, die zu Glóin gehörte, durch die Halle tönte. „Gandalf mein Freund! Du hast dir wirklich Zeit gelassen! Ich muss dringend etwas mit dir besprechen!“ Und schon war ich nicht mehr interessant. Gandalf warf mir noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu während Glóin an meine nicht vorhandene Geduld appellierte. Nun hatte man mich mit dem Hobbit und dem Elben allein gelassen. An den ersteren wandte ich mich nun: „Ihr wisst nicht zufällig wo die Küche ist?“ Jetzt war Frustessen angesagt. Mit dem Hobbit hatte ich da bestimmt beste Gesellschaft.

  
  
Ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht. Tharthalion war nach einer Weile abgehauen, da ihm unser Schmatzen auf den Geist ging. Inzwischen war Bilbo dabei mir Geschichten zu erzählen und das konnte er! Nach einigen Geschichten aus Hobbingen, bei denen er von meinem Interesse begeistert war, begann er mir die Geschichte von seiner großen Reise zu erzählen.  
Ich hing an seinen Lippen, obwohl ich „Der kleine Hobbit“ gelesen hatte. Es war ein ganz neues Erlebnis, die Geschichte vom Protagonisten zu hören, auch wenn mir die Sache mit dem Geschenk auffiel. Als er fertig war, komplimentierte ich ihn, und er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, so dass ich ihn schon wieder knuddeln wollte. Na ein Glück, dass ich nicht in Hobbingen gelandet war, vor allem, wenn alle so putzig wie Bilbo waren. Sam sollte sich schon mal in Acht nehmen.  
  
„Ihr seid mir bei meinem letzten Besuch gar nicht aufgefallen. Dabei seid ihr mit Glóin hier angekommen, nicht wahr?“ Ich nickte und überlegte, ob ich bei meiner Gedächtnisschwund-Geschichte bleiben sollte, da er, obwohl er so ein gutmütiger und netter Hobbit war, etwas Aufgewecktes und Listiges durch sein ganzes Gebaren hindurch schien.   
Oder ich wurde einfach Paranoid und hatte mich schon viel zu gut hier eingelebt. „Einer der Gründe, dass ich hier bin, ist der, dass ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe. Glóins Sohn Gimli hat mich gefunden, und sie haben mich in der Hoffnung mitgenommen, dass man mir hier helfen könnte.“ Hilfe brauchte ich tatsächlich, bis jetzt hatte ich nur noch keine bekommen. Der alte Hobbit klopfte mir ermutigend auf die Schulter und begann eine weitere Geschichte zu erzählen, in denen es um einige Tuks, eine Tasche, die auf einem Baum hing und eine ganze Bienenkolonie ging. Wenigstens hatte ich einen Zeitvertreib gefunden, bis ich die Audienz bei Gandalf bekam.  
  
An dieser Stelle ein kleiner Hinweis: Nie, mit einem Hobbit die halbe Nacht durchzechen. Am nächsten morgen, nachdem unsere Märchenstunde in ein kleines Saufgelage ausgeartet war, ging es mir nämlich verdammt dreckig. Was das trinken anging, hatte der kleine Mann eine Konstitution bewiesen, um die ihn viele beneiden konnten, mir brummte jetzt einfach nur der Schädel, da ich mich genötigt gefühlt hatte, mit ihm mitzuhalten. Bestimmt war ich irgendwann umgekippt, während der Hobbit einfach weitergebechert hatte. Dunkel konnte ich mich auch noch daran erinnern mit ihm Brüderschaft getrunken zu haben.   
Außerdem hatte ich ihm erzählt, dass ich eigentlich eine Menschenfrau war. So ein Mist. Trinken war für mich ab sofort tabu. Vor allem, da ich hier bestimmt kein Aspirin bekam. Wenigstens hatte ich die Pfeife abgelehnt, die er mir angeboten hatte, sonst würde statt einem, eine ganze Armee von Presslufthämmern meinen Kopf malträtieren.

  
  
Kurz: Ich war schlecht gelaunt, als ich mein Zimmer verließ. Nur um mich zu fragen, ob ich langsam einen Fanclub hatte. Denn vor meiner Tür hatte sich eine illustre Runde, die aus einem Hobbit, einem Elben und zwei Zwergen bestand, zusammengefunden. Wäre ich doch nur im Bett geblieben.  
Ohne auf den Elb zu achten, packten mich meine Zwergenfreunde gefolgt von dem neugierigen Hobbit und schlossen eine Tür hinter uns, so dass wir allein waren.  
  
Oh Gott, was hatte der Hobbit ihnen erzählt?  
„Leider kann Gandalf keine Zeit für dich erübrigen, da viele Dinge seine Aufmerksamkeit erfordern.“ Bilbo zwinkerte mir von seinem Platz aus zu, als ich wegen Glóins dröhnender Stimme winselte. Entweder hatte er mein sinnloses Gebrabbel vom letzten Abend als bloßen Unsinn abgetan, oder er wollte mein Geheimnis bewahren. Konnte aber auch sein, dass er mich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt damit erpressen wollte. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm. Paranoia, ich komme!  
Gimli klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Sei geduldig. Dir wird geholfen werden.“ Damit verschwanden meine bärtigen Freunde. Das war es schon gewesen? Sonst nichts mehr? Keine wilden Beschuldigungen, dass ich sie nur an der Nase herum geführt hatte? Keine Einweisung in die Bruchtaler Nervenklinik? Vorausgesetzt es gab so etwas.  
  
Bilbo grinste weiter, kam dann auf mich zu und hakte sich bei mir unter.  
„So meine Dame, was würdet ihr von einem Spaziergang durch die lieblichen Gärten Bruchtals halten?“ Nicht viel, aber eine Wahl hatte ich bestimmt nicht.

  
  
Ich war normalerweise nicht allzu begeistert von Pflanzen, vor allem da alle Blumen, die ich daheim erworben hatte, nach zwei Wochen aufgegeben hatten. Genauso wie ich.  
Trotzdem war ich von den Gärten beeindruckt. Mit dem Warten auf Gandalf und dann noch Gimli, der zusammen mit Tharthalion als mein (nerviger) Entertainer fungiert hatte, war keine Zeit geblieben etwas anderes als die mehr als gelungene Architektur zu bewundern.  
Jetzt konnte ich die vielen Blumen, Büsche und Bäume bestaunen. Schade, dass ich meinen Fotoapparat nicht dabei hatte, die Bilder wären atemberaubend geworden. Man konnte keinen Schritt geben, ohne eine neue liebevoll angelegte Gartenanlage zu bestaunen. Selbst der Kräutergarten flößte mir Respekt ein. Wunderschöne Bänke, die wahrscheinlich aus Marmor waren, Teiche und einige kunstvolle… Bäume. Leider gab es an jeder Ecke einige Elben, die mir und Bilbo (eher mir als Bilbo) eindeutige Blicke zuwarfen. Was für Blicke das waren, brauche ich an dieser Stelle bestimmt nicht zu erklären. Arrogant. Arroganter. Elbisch. Dann kam noch Legolas. Und danach gab es keine relevante Steigerung mehr.  
Bilbo zog mich zu einer versteckten Bank, in deren Nähe kein einziger Elb zu sehen war und setzte sich.  
  
„Also. Gibt es da etwas, dass du mir vielleicht erzählen willst?“  
… Nö, irgendwie nicht…  
So kam Bilbo an eine ziemlich gekürzte Version meines Abenteuers, welches ihn wirklich zu begeistern schien. Kaum war ich fertig, sah er mich mit Lachtränen in den Augen an und fiel durch einen plötzlich auftretenden Lachanfall von der Bank. Dann meinte er, dass ich selbst anfangen könnte, Geschichten zu erzählen. Ich müsste nur ein geeignetes Publikum finden. Sicher.  
Nur wo fand man jemanden der so zugedröhnt war, um alles von Anfang bis Ende zu ertragen? Wahrscheinlich hatte ich Bilbo ein mittelschweres Trauma verursacht. Und da wunderten sich Leute, warum er so ein seltsames Kerlchen geworden war. Einfach mich beschuldigen.  
  
Im nächsten Moment gab es einen kleinen Tumult, nachdem ich etwas verloren in der Gegend herumstand und keine Ahnung hatte was passiert war. Bilbo war verschwunden, die meisten Elben die gerade vorbeigekommen waren, auch. Alles was ich verstanden hatte, war das mein neuer Hobbitfreund dringend gebraucht wurde, damit er sich etwas ansehen konnte.  
Na perfekt…  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo war angekommen! Was man nicht alles herausfinden konnte, wenn man sich in irgendwelchen Ecken herumtrieb…  
Also würde ich in absehbarer Zeit eine Unterredung mit Gandalf führen können, die hoffentlich damit endete, dass ich abreisen konnte.  
  
  
  
Anscheinend doch nicht. Einige Tage später (laut einem Elben war der vierundzwanzigste Oktober), stand ich vor Glóin, der mir erklärte, dass mein Gespräch mit Gandalf noch warten musste, ich an diesem Abend aber versuchen konnte, mit ihm zu sprechen, da es ein Festessen geben würde. Von meinem Zustandwusste der Herr Zauberer angeblich schon, er wollte sich aber selbst noch ein Bild davon machen. Deswegen ging ich, nachdem ich mich von oben bis unten geschrubbt hatte, zusammen mit Glóin und Gimli zur Festhalle, die eine architektonische Meisterleistung war, wie alles hier in Bruchtal. Sollte ich aber nur in einem Satz erwähnen wie toll ich die Gebäude hier fand, bekam ich von Gimli einen stundenlangen Vortrag über die wunderbaren Hallen der Zwerge, ihre prächtigen Türme und Brunnen und natürlich erwähnte er noch ganz nebenbei die unzerstörbaren Waffen seiner Vorfahren. Tharthalion konterte dann mit den kunstvollen Bauten der Elben, ihrer Geschicklichkeit, ihrer Bildung und Dichtkunst. Wenn ich dann noch nicht eingeschlafen war, flüchtete ich und versteckte mich in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek, wo mich bis jetzt noch niemand gefunden hatte.  
Jetzt aber mal ehrlich, ich konnte mich manchmal wirklich nicht entscheiden, wer von den beiden die größere Nervensäge war. Obwohl Tharthalion Minuspunkte bekam, da er mit Legolas befreundet war. Und der benahm sich wie einer der Gymnasiasten, die auf uns herabschauten, weil wir es nicht auf Anhieb auf das gleiche Bildungsniveau wie sie geschafft hatten und deswegen ein Jahr länger auf einem beruflichen Gymnasium herum gammelten. Und ich mochte es wirklich so behandelt zu werden…  
  
Jedenfalls sagte ich wegen den vorher genannten Punkten nichts und schlich hinter meinen Mitzwergen in die Halle und setzte mich zwischen Glóin und Gimli auf einen Stuhl. Es war eine kleine Kletterpartie, die aber gut bewältigte, solange niemand mich bat etwas vom Boden aufzuheben. Glóin begann während des Essens sich mit seinem Sitznachbarn auf der anderen Seite ein Gespräch, dass ich geflissentlich ignorierte, ich versuchte mir nur einen Weg zu überlegen, wie ich an eine Unterredung mit Gandalf kam. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als zwei Stühle weiter einige Kissen zu Boden segelten und Glóin sofort von seinem Stuhl sprang, um Retter in der Not zu spielen.

  
  
Frodo war der zweite Hobbit den ich sah, und ich konnte sagen, dass ich mich indem, was ich gedacht hatte, als ich Bilbo genauer gesehen hatte, bestätigt fühlte. Ich hatte mich in diese kleinen Kerlchen mit den wuscheligen Füßen total verknallt. Man wollte sie einfach nur in den Arm nehmen, durchknuddeln und nie wieder loslassen. Deswegen ließ ich meinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen, ignorierte Tharthalion, der mit Legolas eine ziemlich einseitige Unterhaltung führte, geflissentlich und bekam Herzchenaugen, als ich Sam erblickte. Noch putziger konnte man nicht sein. Jedenfalls nicht ohne Waffenschein. Kein Wunder das Gandalf andauernd im Auenland war. Das restliche Essen verging ziemlich schnell, während ich von Glóin und Frodo immer wieder Gesprächsfetzen aufschnappte. Es ging wieder um die Zwergenbauten, die ich ja alle schon in natura gesehen hatte. Aber Frodo war ein sehr interessierter Zuhörer (war ich in den ersten zehn Stunden auch noch gewesen) und Gimli begann mich von der  Seite anzusprechen, als er merkte, dass ich ihm keine Beachtung schenkte. Ich ließ sein Geblubber zum einen Ohr rein- und zum anderen wieder rausgehen, weil ich gerade einfach keine Lust hatte ihm zuzuhören.  
  
Tharthalion beobachtete mich jetzt von seinem Tisch aus und grinste ab und zu. Ich wiederstand dem Drang, ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken und belauschte weiter Frodo und Glóin. Endlich war das gesellige Essen vorbei und wir wurden in die Halle des Feuers überführt.  
Der Rest des Abends zog sehr schnell an mir vorbei. Bilbo stellte mir die Hobbits vor, ich bekam eine Runde Mitleid für meinen angeblichen Zustand, während mir Bilbo, wie der listige kleine Hobbit der er war, zuzwinkerte. Später am Abend fiel ich einfach ins Bett und schlief bis mittags durch.  
  
  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachte ich damit Begeisterung zu heucheln, weil Gimli für die Ringvernichtung ausgewählt worden war. (Eigentlich hatte er sich freiwillig gemeldet, aber das ließ er gerne unter den Tisch fallen.) Ich war nicht zu dem rat eingeladen worden, musste also logischerweise nicht mit.   
Über Aragorn und die beiden Elbenzwillinge, die die Köpfe zusammensteckten, stolperte ich auch noch, da ich irgendwann versuchte Gimlis Selbstbeweihräucherung mit einem vollendeten Zwergensprint zu entkommen. Der zukünftige König von Gondor war nicht allzu glücklich darüber, dass ich in vollem Lauf gegen ihn krachte, schien aber keinen weiteren Groll gegen mich zu hegen, als ich unterwürfig Entschuldigungen murmelnd zurückwich. Die Zwillinge sahen mich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an, und grinsten unverhohlen als Gimli mich einholte.  
  
Und Gandalf? Der hatte immer noch keine Zeit für mich. Langsam ging mir der Sand in meiner Geduldssanduhr aus, da ich nicht die geringste Lust verspürte, den ganzen Ringkrieg in Bruchtal zu verbringen, nur um dann zu hören, dass es für mich keinen Weg zurück gab!  
Noch weniger wollte ich mitgehen und zusehen, wie sie den Ring grillten. Als ich das Bilbo in einer der wenigen Stunden, in der Zeit für mich erübrigen konnte, so mitteilte, lachte er, gab mir einen Klaps auf die Schulter und meinte dann, dass sie mich bei ihrer Mission auf keinen Fall brauchen konnten und alles bald wieder in Ordnung kommen würde.  
Dann fügte er noch hinzu, dass er darauf gespannt war, wie ich als einer der großen Leute aussehen würde. Als ich ihm ein trockenes „Auch nicht anders als jetzt“, zur Antwort gab, begann er wieder sich auf dem Boden zu kugeln.  
Na wenigstens hatte er seinen Spaß.  
  
  
  
Wann genau die kleine Truppe ihre große Reise antreten würde, erfuhr ich leider nicht, da im Bezug auf diese Sache sogar Gimli seinen Mund halten konnte. Und Glóin war viel zu sehr stolzer Vater, um Gimli deswegen auszufragen. Deswegen hielt ich meinen Mund, versuchte Gandalf irgendwie zu erwischen, bevor ich den All-inklusive- Urlaub am Einsamen Berg bekam. Und mit All-inklusive meinte ich Kämpfe mit Orks und Ostlingen und nicht, dass ich irgendwo an einem see liegen würde und mir die Sonne auf den Bart scheinen lassen konnte. Das konnte ich dann im Reiseprospekt als Abenteuerurlaub bezeichnen, mal sehen wer sich meldete.   
Wen ich Pech hatte, musste ich den Fremdenführer für Elben spielen…  
  
Aber zurück zum Thema.  
Wie bekam man eine Audienz bei einem Zauberer, der einfach nicht auffindbar war? Das Ganze entwickelte sich zu einer regelrechten Jagd, bei der ich (Als ob das überrennen von Aragorn nicht schon schlimm genug war) mitten in ein angeregtes Vater-Tochter- zukünftiger Schwiegersohn-Gespräch zwischen Elrond, Arwen (auf die ich jetzt schon eifersüchtig war) und dem netten Waldläufer, der manchmal auch Streicher genannt wurde, hineinplatzte. So ein Fauxpas war wahrscheinlich noch keinem Zwerg passiert.  
Mr. Ich-will-jetzt-noch-kein-König-sein, schenkte mir ein Grinsen (Und nein, ich bekam keine weiche Knie!), als ich rückwärts und mit hochrotem Kopf aus dem Zimmer schlich, während die Augenbraue Elronds nach oben wanderte.  
Nach dieser höchstpeinlichen Episode, schloss ich mich in meinem Zimmer ein, und gab erst einmal keinen Ton mehr von mir.  
  
  
Als Gimli mich zwei Tage später bei Sonnenaufgang aus dem Bett scheuchte, dachte ich erst, dass Gandalf endlich Zeit für mich hatte. Dass er mich in größter Eile in mein Kettenhemd und die Rüstung zwängte, und mir dann noch einen prallgefüllten Rucksack auf den Rücken wuchtete, konnte ich irgendwie nicht logisch nachvollziehen. Erst als er mich durch ewig weite Gänge gescheucht hatte, und wir am Ausgang von Bruchtal standen, wusste ich was los war. Die Ringgemeinschaft, die fertig zum aufbrechen war, gab dabei den Ausschlag. Richtig panisch wurde ich aber erst, als Bilbo mich umarmte und mir alles Gute wünschte. Dann protestierte ich endlich dagegen. Es war eine gute Protestrede. Jeder Deutschlehrer hätte mir bescheinigt, dass ich diskutieren konnte und irgendwann eine gute Rednerin werden würde. Die Ringgemeinschaft hörte mir zu, Boromir machte große Augen und die Hobbits kicherten. Bis sich Gandalf einmischte, dass ich auf seinen Wunsch mitkommen sollte, damit er meinen Zustand besser überwachen konnte. Vielleicht käme meine Erinnerung unterwegs wieder.  
  
Darauf konnte ich garnichts mehr sagen, vor allem als Elrond einwandte, dass ich unterwegs immer noch in Richtung des Einsamen Berges gehen könnte. Mein Leben war jetzt sowieso vorbei.  
Und so trottete ich, nachdem mir Boromir mit seinem Horn fast noch ins Ohr gepustet hatte, was mich erst recht taub für alles andere machte, hinter Gimli her, und hatte das Bedürfnis Bilbo meinen Mittelfinger zu zeigen, als er mir hinterherrief, ich sollte mir doch Notizen machen, vielleicht würde daraus noch eine bessere Geschichte werden…  
  
  
Warum eigentlich immer ich?


	8. In dem wieder gewandert wird, Kat sich langsam überlegt, ob sie nicht kündigen kann und Gandalf merkt, was er sich mit ihr angetan hat…

„Noch viele andere von Elronds Gefolge standen in den Schatten, schauten ihnen nach, als sie gingen, und sagten ihnen mit leisen Stimmen Lebewohl. Es gab kein Lachen, kein Lied und keine Musik. Schließlich wandten sie sich ab und verschwanden schweigend in der Dämmerung.“     
– J.R.R.Tolkien  Der Herr der Ringe    Band 1: Die Gefährten     Kapitel 3: Der Ring geht nach Süden  


 

  
Gimli war am Mittag des dritten Tages unserer Wanderung in Richtung Moria sauer auf mich. Richtig sauer, mit einer kleinen Spur beleidigt obendrauf. Was vielleicht daran liegen konnte, dass ich ihn morgens zusammengefaltet hatte. Lautstark. Mit vielen Beleidigungen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich geflucht wie ein Seemann. (Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass er die Hälfte der Beleidigungen wahrscheinlich nicht verstanden hatte.)  
Jedenfalls war ich dieses Mal wirklich selbst schuld. Ich hätte meinen einzigen Verbündeten, (Außer den Hobbits, aber die waren zu süß um in meine Machenschaften hineingezogen zu werden.) vielleicht nicht anschreien sollen, egal wie sehr es mir auf die Nerven ging, dass er mich bemutterte. Aber von mir zu sagen, dass ich das von Sam gebratene Kaninchen essen sollte, war es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt zu der ewigen Peinlichkeit, bei der er anfangen würde meine Rüstung zurecht zu ziehen.  
Daheim hatte ich schon einen besorgten Vater. Ein zweiter in einer anderen Welt war etwas zu viel. Mein leiblicher Vater reichte für beide. Das aufkommende Heimweh bei diesen Gedanken unterdrückte ich sehr schnell wieder.

  
  
Deswegen fand ich mich nun eine Woche nach unserer Abreise von Bruchtal neben den Hobbits wieder, die mich nach meinem Schreikrampf, (Ich war mir sicher, das Gandalf mich ausgelacht hatte.) in ihre Mitte aufgenommen hatten. Es war wie in der Schule, nur dass es keine coolen Kids gab, wir keine allzu schweren Hausaufgaben hatten, (Außer uns zu merken, welche Pflanze welche war, wenn Aragorn wieder seinen Pflanzenratgeberton benutzte.) und wir nicht nach Hause gehen konnten. Doch nicht die Schule, mehr ein Feriencamp mit dem Ausflugsziel: „Verderben, Zerstörung, große Schlachten und die Ringverbrutzelung.“  
  
Gimli stapfte neben Boromir und warf mir jedes einen bösen Blick zu, wenn ich anfing mit den Hobbits und Gandalf zu lachen.  
Gandalf, der bis jetzt nicht einmal mit mir über das Amnesie-Problem geredet hatte und jedes Mal etwas echt Wichtiges zu tun hatte, wenn ich das Thema ansprechen wollte. Seine Pfeife stopfen war wichtiger als meine Lage! Und dann hüllte er sich in eine Rauchwolke, aus der ich hustend flüchten musste. Eine super Taktik, um dem Thema auszuweichen. Klappte jedenfalls jedes Mal, wenn ich reden wollte.  
Ich war kurz davor aufzugeben und mich mit dem Schicksal abzufinden, dass mich dazu verdammte, für immer eine Zwergin zu bleiben.  
  
Sicher nicht. Ich war dickköpfig und das hatte nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass ich plötzlich Steine im Oberstübchen hatte. Und Gandalf sollte mit mir reden, bevor er seine Plänkelei mit dem Balrog begann.  
Mitten im nächsten Schritt pausierte ich, bevor ich einen Stein wegkickte, der Frodo in der Kniekehle traf. Frodo stolperte und wurde gerade noch von Sam aufgefangen, während ich mich kleinlaut entschuldigte.   
Wenn ich es nicht schaffte mit Gandalf zu reden, bevor wir mitten in Moria waren, dann musste ich noch weiter mittraben, bevor wir wieder auf ihn trafen.  
  
Ganz klasse. Musste ich mich jetzt also an Gandalfs Mantel hängen.  
  
  
Zehn Tage nach unserer Abreise von Bruchtal und Gandalf tat so, als würde ich aus Luft bestehen. Obwohl ich ihm das Gegenteil schon längst bewiesen hatte. Wir hatten beide blaue Flecken von dem Tag, an dem ich versucht hatte sein Schatten zu sein. Ich sollte wirklich aufpassen, wo ich hinging…  
  
Als wir an diesem Abend rasteten, meinte Gandalf wir wären schon ein gutes Stück weit gekommen und dass wir nur noch ein paar Tage, höchstens vier brauchen würden, bis wir die Ausläufer des Caradhras erreichten.  
  
„Gandalf?“ Vielleicht war ich etwas zu informell, wenn ich so mit ihm redete, aber mir war es ziemlich egal, was er jetzt von mir dachte.  
  
Natürlich hatte der Herr Zauberer schon wieder keine Zeit für mich. Er vertiefte sich lieber in ein Gespräch mit dem zukünftigen König. Sam kochte, Frodo schaute zu und Merry und Pippin packten mich jeweils an einem Arm und zogen mich davon, um mit mir…. Fangen zu spielen?  
Naja. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor ich hinter Merry herjagte. Konnte nicht schaden ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Auch wenn keiner zu verstehen zu schien, dass ich mich gern kindisch aufführte. Was man sich eigentlich schon längst hätte denken können, schließlich hing ich jetzt schon lange genug mit den Hobbits herum.  
  
Einige Minuten lang jagten wir uns über die kleine Wiese, auf der wir rasteten, was wenigstens ein paar Leute (Hauptsächlich Frodo, Sam und Boromir.) zum Lachen oder zumindest zum Grinsen brachte.  
Nur Legolas, dem ich in den letzten Tagen vielleicht mehrere schnippische Antworten gegeben hatte, nachdem er meinte er müsste mit der Beständigkeit, die mich an einen Ölbohrer erinnerte, nachbohren, was mich und Gimli denn entzweit hätte, schaute, als hätte er auf eine Zitrone gebissen, die er jetzt nicht mehr ausspucken konnte. Mir war inzwischen zwar klar geworden, dass die Elben hier nicht gerade die größten Spaßmacher waren, aber etwas Humor müsste doch da sein? Ganz tief drinnen? Ich hätte eventuellerweise etwas höflicher sein können. Jetzt war es zu spät und ich hatte keine Lust nachzugeben.

  
  
Als er dann seine Stimme hob, stoppte ich auf der Stelle, was dazu führte, dass Merry mir entwischte.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch endlich eurem Alter entsprechend benehmt?“ Einer der großen Streitpunkte der letzten Tage. Weil ich als angeblich erwachsener Zwerg nicht mit einer steinernen Miene herumstapfte, sondern noch ein kleines bisschen Spaß haben wollte, auch wenn ich am nächsten Tag schon Geschnetzeltes sein konnte. Wann waren Zwerge denn erwachsen?  
Laut einem Gespräch, an das ich mich noch vage erinnern konnte, wurden Zwerge, (Wenn sie glücklich waren.) bis zu 500 Jahre alt. Nahmen wir einmal an, dass ich immer noch 19 Jahre alt war, dann….  
War ich ja eigentlich noch ein Kleinkind!  
  
Ohne in Legolas Richtung zu blicken, stapfte ich zu meinem Rucksack, schaute einmal auf den dunkler werdenden Horizont und zog meine Decke aus meinem Bündel. Auf den Boden blickend, wickelte ich mich in die Decke ein, legte mich hin, ignorierte Pippin und Merry, die inzwischen als Zuschauer fungierten und schloss meine Augen.  
Bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen mir Legolas oder sonst jemand eine so mächtig dämliche Frage gestellt hatte, war ich geplatzt. Nicht im wörtlichen Sinne, aber ich hatte eine perfekte Imitation einer kreischenden Furie abgegeben, auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass jeder von ihnen eine bessere Beschreibung meiner Lungenkapazität abliefern konnte.  
  
Deswegen war es jetzt auch so verwunderlich, dass es, als ich keinen Ton von mir gab, richtig still wurde.   
Eine Totenstille, die genau zwei Minuten dauerte, bevor ich meine Augen wieder öffnete. Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen.  
„Aragorn?“  
  
Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass es noch eine Steigerung von Totenstille geben konnte, aber genau diesen Punkt hatten meine Gefährten gerade erreicht. Der Waldläufer, der der zukünftige König von Mittelerde war, räusperte sich und vergaß die Unterhaltung, die er gerade noch mit Gandalf geführt hatte.  
„Ja?“  
Meine Mundwinkel gingen gleichzeitig mit der Decke nach oben, als ich mich gegen den Stein kuschelte, an dem ich lag. Bestimmt sah ich aus wie ein Riesenbaby, aber he! Wenn es die Leute zum Lachen brachte, reichte es. Wir würden in nächster Zeit sowieso nicht allzu viel zum Lachen haben.  
  
„Kannst du mir eine Gute Nacht-Geschichte erzählen? Kleine Zwerge wie ich sollten schon längst im Bett sein, aber ich kann nicht einschlafen.“ Gimli verschluckte sich, Legolas und der Rest sahen mich entgeistert an, während ich mir einen grinste. Dann fingen die Hobbits und Gandalf aus vollem Halse an zu lachen.  
Als Boromir meinem Mit-Zwerg auf den Rücken klopfte, hatte Aragorn sich wieder gefangen.  
  
„Und was würdest du gerne hören?“  
Jetzt grinste auch er. Und ich hatte ihn dazu gebracht mich zu duzen. Erfolg auf ganzer Linie.  
  
„Vielleicht eine, in der ein kleiner Zwerg mit ein paar Hobbits spielen darf?“ Jetzt lachte oder grinste jeder. Bis auf Legolas. Der schaute weiterhin entgeistert in meine Richtung.  
  
Danach war die Stimmung auf jeden Fall etwas entspannter.  
  
  
  
Die Situation mit Gimli hatte sich wieder entspannt und wir beide waren wieder die besten Freunde. Mein Ohr hatte es bereits vermisst von ihm abgekaut zu werden. Wobei er jetzt auch die Hobbits mit seinem Wissen beglückte. Desweiteren hatte ich zu der Notlüge greifen müssen, dass ich mich plötzlich wieder daran erinnern konnte, ziemlich jung zu sein, da mein Auftritt ziemlichen Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Was jetzt nur dazu geführt hatte, dass er seinen Beschützerinstinkt noch ausgeweitet hatte, und der einzige Grund, dass ich nicht andauernd in seinem Sichtfeld sein musste, der war, dass er Angst hatte, ich würde ihn wieder anschreien.   
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das jetzt eine Verbesserung meiner Lage war.  
  
Gandalf hatte inzwischen mit mir geredet und ich war absolut unglücklich.  
Während er mich mit funkelnden Augen, (Ich wusste nicht, das Augen so etwas konnten, geschweige denn machten.) ansah, erzählte er mit einem Grinsen, und einem Unterton der sagte: „ich weiß etwas, was du nicht weißt.“, dass er mir nicht helfen konnte und ich einfach darauf warten musste, dass mein Gedächtnis zurückkam. Er zwinkerte dabei auch noch ein paar Mal, um seinen Satz zu untermalen. Sehr subtil, Herr Zauberer, sehr subtil.  
Meine Proteste, dass ich dann ja wieder umdrehen könnte, um in Bruchtal zu warten, wurden galant überhört.  
Mitgegangen, mitgefangen. Oder so….  
  
  
Zwei Wochen waren jetzt seit Bruchtal vergangen und endlich, endlich hatten wir die Ausläufer dieses schönen, (Bitte bemerkt den Sarkasmus.) Gebirges erreicht. Morgen würden wir dann anfangen den Berg hinaufzusteigen. Herrlich.  
Boromir hatte, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie Gimli mich immer wieder und ohne Erbarmen verprügelte, begonnen, den Hobbits wenigstens die Grundlagen der feinen Kunst des aufeinander Herumhackens beizubringen. Ich hatte für heute schon genug blaue Flecken abbekommen, deswegen saß ich neben Sam und schaute ihm beim Kochen zu, mit einigen Blicken auf die Trainingsfläche, wenn wieder einer der Hobbits aufschrie und sie beide versuchten mit jedem schmutzigen Trick den sie kannten, den Mann aus Gondor zu Fall zu bringen. Was ihnen bis jetzt schon ein paar Mal gelungen war.  
  
Alle anderen grinsten und lachten, machten manchmal auch mitleidige Gesichter, wenn einer der beiden Spaßvögel wieder einen etwas stärkeren Hieb abbekam, während ich kein Mitleid mit den beiden hatte, wenn sie anfingen über zukünftige blaue Flecken zu klagen. Sie hatten wenigstens die Wahl gehabt. Mich griff man einfach an und wartete, bis ich auf dem Boden lag und mich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Und dann meinte man noch mir sagen zu müssen, dass ich kein Talent hatte.  
Wie geliebt ich mich doch fühlte!  
  
Ein paar Minuten später, begann ich mich unwohl zu fühlen. Ich wusste nicht was es war, aber ich wusste, dass ich etwas außerordentlich Wichtiges vergessen hatte. In meinen Gedanken war ich so damit beschäftigt herauszufinden, was genau ich denn jetzt vergessen hatte, dass ich die Gespräche um mich herum nicht wahrnahm und deswegen wieder einmal alles an mir vorbeiging.  
Erst als Legolas auf einen Stein sprang und nach oben schaute, fiel mir ein, was ich vergessen hatte.  
  
„Crebain aus Dunland!“  
Hießen die Dinger wirklich so? Bevor ich nachfragen konnte, oder ein verständliches „Was?“, herausbrachte, wurde ich von Gimli am Kragen gepackt und unter einen der hier überall vorhandenen Felsvorsprünge geschleift. Deprimierend, dass er mich immer noch durch die Gegend bugsieren konnte.  
Während ich versuchte nicht allzu laut zu atmen, fragte ich mich, was hier eigentlich los war. Soweit ich wusste, gab es die Szene, in der sie sich vor diesen Vögeln verstecken mussten, nur im Film. Im Buch sahen sie die Flatterviecher nur so nebenbei, wenn ich mich noch richtig erinnerte. Wieder einmal tat es mir leid, dass ich mir nicht mehr Mühe gegeben hatte, als Andrea meinte, mir die Bücher entgegen zu strecken. Aber wer hatte auch wissen können, dass so etwas passierte?  
  
„Kat?“ Ich sah auf und direkt in die schmunzelnden Gesichter der Hobbits. „Du kannst wieder rauskommen. Sie sind weitergezogen.“ Nachdem ich mich schnell umschaute, sah ich dass sie Recht hatten. Sogar Gimli hatte es geschafft, sich an mir vorbei aus dem Schatten dieses Felsens zu bewegen, ohne dass ich es merkte. Die einzige Person, die noch nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass wir schon wieder am Auspacken waren, war ich.  
Grummelnd zog ich mich vom Boden hoch und folgte den Hobbits zum Lager, wo die vorigen Gespräche und Aktivitäten alle eine Spur leiser von statten gingen.  
  
Gandalf ansehend, fragte ich mich, ob ich mein ziemlich lückenhaftes Wissen nicht doch mit ihm teilen sollte…


	9. In dem sich alle etwas abfrieren, Gandalf Anzeichen von Senilität zeigt und sich auch mit größter Vorsicht, die Geschichte nicht ändern lässt…

Nehmen wir einmal an, dass ich in Andreas Geschichte gelandet bin. Andrea hatte die Bücher nie gelesen, sondern nur immer über die Filme geschwärmt und diesen auch immer als Grundlage für ihre Geschichten genommen. Die Bücher standen, nachdem sie mich zum Lesen genötigt hatte, in ihrem Regal, aber alles, was sie wusste und die Originalhandlung betraf, war ihr von anderen erzählt worden.  
Das erklärte einige, aber nicht alle Dinge.

  
  
Deswegen hatte Legolas also Zeilen benutzt, die ich bisher nur von einem Filmschauspieler gehört hatte, mit dem ihn eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit verband. Wenn man nur seinen Rücken sah. Jetzt musste ich also drei Bücher, die ich nur überflogen hatte, mit drei Filmen, bei denen ich andauernd eingepennt war, miteinander vergleichen, um dann herauszufinden, was denn jetzt stimmte.  
Wäre ich an dem Tag, an dem Andrea sich dafür entschied, mit mir die Filme zu sehen, nur nicht so müde gewesen. „Stirb langsam“ hatte ich an dem Abend ganz verpasst. Was ich immer noch bedauerte.  
  
Aber wenn ich hier wirklich in Andreas Geschichte war, wo war dann diese Aeliandara, die doch schon seit Bree dabei sein sollte? Mit meiner Ankunft hatte sich doch nicht die ganze Geschichte geändert, oder?  
Das machte alles überhaupt keinen Sinn.  
Und ich bekam Kopfschmerzen, wenn ich diesen Gedankenstrang weiterverfolgte.  
  
Grübelnd trat ich gegen den spärlichen Schnee, der sich traute, hier den Boden zu bedecken. Es war noch nicht eiskalt, aber Gimli hatte mir versprochen, dass es das noch werden würde.  
Sollte ich Gandalf erzählen wo ich herkam? Aber wenn man bedachte, wie er reagiert hatte, als ich ihm zumindest eine grobe Version meiner Geschichte hatte erzählen wollen, damit er mich wieder zurückschickte. Ob er hören wollte, was ich über seine Zukunft wusste? „Naja, da wird so ein Balrog auftauchen, mit dem du kämpfen wirst. Du gewinnst und stirbst. So irgendwie. Irgendwann kommst du dann wieder, aber das weiß ich nicht so genau, weil ich da gepennt habe. Brauchst dir also keine Sorgen machen.“ Sicher. Da würde er sich aber freuen.  
Wahrscheinlich würde er mich dann, wenn wir weiter oben waren, von einer Klippe schubsen. Eine andere Formulierung wäre deswegen vielleicht etwas hilfreicher. Natürlich könnte ich ihm auch noch eine weitere Lüge erzählen, aber vor Gandalf behaupten, dass ich Visionen hatte…. Dabei würde ich mir wahrscheinlich mehr als blöd vorkommen. Mit der ganzen Amnesie-Sache fühlte ich mich auch nicht gerade wohl.

  
  
Ach egal, ich erzählte ihm einfach, dass ich wusste was passieren würde. Meine Schritte beschleunigend, zog ich an den Hobbits vorbei, schlängelte mich zwischen Boromir und Aragorn hindurch, wo ersterer Lutz an der Leine hatte und reihte mich neben Gandalf ein. „Gandalf?“ Irgendwoher kannte ich diese Situation doch. Er brummte, was ich als Indiz dafür nahm, dass er mir zuhörte. Kurz sah ich nach hinten, um mich zu vergewissern, dass keiner versuchte zu lauschen. Glücklicherweise tat das auch niemand, deswegen wandte ich mich wieder an Gandalf.  
„Wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich weiß, was in nächster Zukunft passieren wird, was würdest du dann sagen?“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten für einen Moment himmelwärts und blieben in einem nachsichtigen Lächeln hängen. Dann tätschelte er mir doch tatsächlich den Zwergenhelm und murmelte ein: „Schön.“!  
„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?“ Drehte ich langsam durch? Seine Schritte wurden größer, und ich musste mich anstrengen, damit ich mit ihm mithalten konnte. Für seine Ausweichmanöver hatte er einen Orden in Originalität verdient. Als ich ihn wieder eingeholt hatte, grinste er so unschuldig, als ob er keine Ahnung hatte, um was es ging. Meine Laune erreichte hiermit das Tagestief. Anstatt ihn in einer unerträglichen Laune anzuschreien, die zumindest dazu geführt hätte, dass ich mich für eine kurze Zeit etwas besser fühlte, wurde ich leise und flüsterte den nächsten Satz. „Ist dir das egal? Ich könnte dir sagen, dass…“ Er tätschelte schon wieder meinen blöden Helm! Schon wieder einen Grund entdeckt, warum ich mich nicht damit abfinden konnte eine Zwergin zu sein. Wer nahm einen mit dieser Größe schon ernst?  
  
„Mein lieber Kat.“ Redete er nun wirklich mit mir? Oder hatte er seinen Zauberstab Kat getauft?  
„Die Gabe der Voraussicht ist eine schwere Bürde, die jeder Seher allein zu tragen hat. Es liegt an dir die Zukunft zu ändern, oder sie ihren vorhergesehenen Weg einschlagen zu lassen.“ Jetzt hatte er sie aber wirklich nicht mehr alle!   
„Vor allem in diesen Zeiten ist es wichtig, so eine Gabe für sich zu behalten, da man nicht einmal den engsten Verbündeten trauen kann.“ Warum redete ich dann noch mit ihm? Er war aber noch lange nicht fertig. „Leider ist es mir nicht möglich, dir zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu helfen, aber in ferner Zukunft wird es bestimmt einen Weg geben, dich von deinem Leiden zu erlösen. Doch solange der Schatten unsere Lande bedeckt, gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit, als zu warten. Auch für dich nicht.“  
Das war also: „Haha, du musst hier bleiben!“ auf Mittelerde-Art. Mit solch einem diplomatischen Verhalten könnte Gandalf auch Politiker werden. Das wären Staatsbesuche…  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um das Bild von Gandalf als Bundeskanzler aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen. „Aber…“  
Der Zauberer schüttelte schon wieder seinen Kopf, legte mir aber für einen kurzen Moment die Hand auf die Schulter. Wahrscheinlich sollte mich das beruhigen. Tat es nur nicht. Schließlich musste sich Gandalf zu mir hinunter bücken, um das zu tun, was mich dazu brachte wieder an meine gegenwärtige Größe zu denken.   
„Gedulde dich, irgendwann wird es soweit sein.“ Ich packte die Riemen meines Bündels und hievte es etwas weiter nach oben, während ich versuchte mit Gandalf Schritt zu halten. Der ständig ansteigende Schnee, erschwerte dieses Vorhaben nur.  
„Also denkst du, dass es meine Sache ist, ob ich dir erzähle, dass du…“ Ein lautes und schmerzhaftes Klingen unterbrach mich und ich fragte mich, was denn jetzt schon wieder passiert war. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich merkte, das Gandalf mir mit seinem Stab auf den Helm geschlagen hatte. Jetzt gab es also schon Gewaltakte gegen unschuldige Zwerginnen, die einfach nur helfen wollten.  
  
„Meine Zukunft wird sich entlang meines Weges entfalten. Es gibt keinen Grund, mir das Vergnügen zu nehmen, nicht zu wissen, was das Morgen bringt.“  
Nachdenklich sah er nach vorne und dann wieder in meine Richtung. Als ich meinen Mund öffnete, hob er drohend den Stab und ich verstummte lieber. „Keiner wird sonderlich froh darüber sein.“ Also wollte er, dass ich meinen Mund hielt und nicht herumorakelte, beziehungsweise ihm nicht das Leben rettete. Na toll, dann gab ich mir eben keine Mühe und würde Frodo nicht sagen, dass er es am Ende schaffen würde. Und dass er sich vor Riesenspinnen in Acht nehmen sollte. Ich öffnete meinen Mund wieder.   
„Aber…“ Bevor ich weitersprechen konnte, oder Gandalf mir noch eine knallte, tönte von einigen Metern weiter unten, ein lautes „Herr Frodo!“, zu uns herauf. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich wie Boromir vor Frodo stand und ihm etwas gab. Aragorn  sah ziemlich alarmiert aus und auch ich hatte ein unwohles Gefühl.  
Boromir starb später noch, aber was sollte das eben?  
  
Ich wandte mich zu Gandalf um, der wissend nach unten schaute, mir dann nochmal den Helm tätschelte, ein „Gib Acht auf ihn“, murmelte und dann wieder vorwärtsstapfte.

  
  
Bevor ich mich daran machte, seine Worte auseinanderzunehmen, notierte ich mir in Gedanken, Gimli zu fragen, ob man auf dem Helm kleine Stacheln befestigen konnte, die einem die Hand durchbohrten, sollte man mir den Kopf beziehungsweise den Helm tätscheln wollen. Mit dem Patent für diese Erfindung konnte man bestimmt viel Geld verdienen. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Tatsache, dass Gandalf mir aufgetragen hatte, auf jemanden aufzupassen. Und auf wen bitte?   
Da liefen eine ganze Menge Leute hinter uns her und jeder hatte so seine Probleme. Musste ich mich eben per Ausschlussverfahren an die Sache heranwagen.   
  
Frodo konnte es nicht sein, der hatte bis zu Saurons Backofen eigentlich alles im Griff. Eine Warnung, dass er Gollum nicht vertrauen sollte, konnte ich immer noch aussprechen. Wenn ich Frodo und Sam begleiten würde, schaffte ich es am Ende noch, mich selbst in den Vulkan zu werfen und das wollte ich irgendwie nicht. Die beiden hatten ohne mich eine ganze Menge mehr Glück. Hobbits Nummer drei und vier würden auch keine allzu großen Probleme haben. Da war irgendwas mit Bäumen gewesen.  
Boromir? Gut möglich, der starb schließlich. Aragorn? Wenn Gandalf ihn gemeint hatte, dann machte er Witze. Den zukünftigen Königwürde ich guten Gewissens in einer Zelle liegen lassen, weil ich glaubte, dass er es bis zum nächsten Tag geschafft hätte, sich zu befreien. Keine Ahnung warum, er vermittelte diesen Eindruck einfach Ihm passierte auch nicht allzu viel.  
Mit Legolas und Gimli brauchte ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Deren Schicksal war es beste Freunde zu werden und wenn Legolas es schaffte seine Hochnäsigkeit abzulegen und Gimli nicht mehr ganz so starrköpfig war, dann stand dieser Seite an Seite mit einem Freund sterben- Sache nichts mehr im Weg.

  
  
Also das Problemkind Boromir. Was wollte Gandalf eigentlich von mir? Sollte ich später die ganze Orktruppe zusammenfalten, die es auf Boromir abgesehen hatte? Hatte er mich schon einmal mit einer Axt gesehen? Kurz dachte ich nach. Ja, hatte er. Die Show, die ich ihn Bruchtal abgeliefert, war schließlich nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Während der Reise hierher, hatte er auch noch Gelegenheit gehabt, meine Kampfkünste, oder zumindest das was ich so nannte, in Aktion zu sehen.  
Was sollte ich denn tun?  
  
„Warum eigentlich ich?“, brach es aus mir heraus, da ich hoffte, dass aus irgendeiner Richtung eine Antwort kam, beispielsweise von jemandem, der wusste was er tat.  
Alles was ich bekam, war ein Schnauben von Lutz, der jetzt neben mir trottete und mich aus großen unschuldigen Pferdeaugen ansah, die deutlich seine nichtvorhandenen Denkprozesse wiederspiegelten. Armes Tier. Ihn hatte auch niemand gefragt, ob er mitkommen wollte. Jetzt fühlte ich sogar mit dem Pony mit, weil es mich an meine Situation erinnerte.  
Ich musste mich dringend wieder mit normalen Menschen unterhalten. Nur leider wusste ich nicht, wo man hier normale Leute fand. Keine Ahnung, wo die sich versteckten.  
  
Der Schnee reichte inzwischen bis zu meinen Knien und langsam war es wirklich eiskalt geworden. Hoffentlich fror mir nichts weg. Inzwischen war ich wieder neben den Hobbits und Gimli, da ich von Aragorn und Boromir unbemerkt überholt worden war. Das kam davon, wenn man anfing mit dem Pony zu sprechen. Da Lutz kein allzu großer Vertreter seiner Gattung war, schaffte ich es, ihm den Hals zu tätscheln. „Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Aber wenigstens darfst du bald wieder zurück.“ Durfte ich eifersüchtig auf das Tier sein?  
Gimli nahm seinen alten Platzt neben mir ein und grummelte immer noch in seinen Bart, weil wir nicht durch die Minen gegangen waren, sondern die eisige Klettertour vorzogen. Naja, er würde noch auf seine Kosten kommen. Was vielleicht etwas gemein war, wenn man bedachte, was noch passieren würde, aber ich hatte gerade keinen Kopf dafür, ihn aufzumuntern.

  
  
Der Weg wurde immer schmaler, der Schnee immer höher und ich war froh, dass die anderen eine Rinne im Schnee bahnten, durch die wir kleineren Leute hindurch laufen konnten. Wenn es so weiterging, würde ich mir bald eine Nase voll Schnee nehmen können. Die schlechten Witze hatten sich hiermit für heute auch erledigt.  
Legolas, der eine ganze Weile still hinter uns hergelaufen war, hatte jetzt anscheinend genug von unserem Tempo und sprang auf die Schneedecke hinauf. Dann tänzelte er in seinen Balletschuhen an uns vorbei. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre selbst ein unsterblicher Elf auf der Stelle tot umgefallen. Selbst Aragorn sah ihn genervt an, was aber nicht viel hieß, die beiden waren schließlich Freunde und fingen manchmal ohne triftigen Grund zu plänkeln an. Zumindest hatte der zukünftige König Humor, das musste man ihm lassen. Und zum Glück hielt meine Zwergenrüstung warm, sonst würde ich nur noch schlottern. Dann hätte der Humor sich aber ganz erledigt.  
  
Die Hobbits mit ihren bloßen Füßen taten mir leid, denen müsste inzwischen eiskalt sein. Langsam kämpften wir uns durch den hohen Schnee hindurch, kamen aber stetig vorwärts. Undfroren mit einer Hingabe, die darauf hinwies, dass hier in Mittelerde keine halben Sachen gemacht wurden. In einer größeren Nische im Berg rasteten wir. Frodo und die Hobbits setzten sich als großes Knäuel an die Wand, während die anderen wieder neue Beratungen starteten und ich von einem Bein aufs andere hüpfte und versucht mich warmzuhalten, da ich keine Lust hatte, an der Bergwand festzufrieren.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, dann fand die Beratung ihr Ende. Plötzlich stürmte Boromir auf die Hobbits zu und schüttelte Frodo, der anscheinend eingeschlafen war. Dadurch ließ sich Gandalf dazu erwärmen ein Feuer anzuzünden, auch wenn er Magie benutzen musste. Das wenige Feuerholz, welches wir auf Lutz geladen hatten, spendete zuerst noch wohlige Wärme, die sich dann zusammen mit dem Holz in Rauch auflöste. Nachdem auch das letzte bisschen Wärme verklungen war, machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg.  
Sehr weit kamen wir nicht.  
  
  
Der Wind wurde immer schneidender und der Schnee nahm fast kein Ende mehr.  
Plötzlich drehte sich Legolas, der die ganze Zeit vorausgetänzelt war, um und schrie etwas, dass ich wegen dem pfeifenden Wind nicht verstehen konnte. Die Seite des Berges begann zu beben und Gandalf begann seinen Stab zu heben und gegen den Wind anzuschreien. Von Gimli wurde ich an der Schulter gepackt und gegen die Wand gezogen. Alle anderen taten es uns gleich, während Gandalf weiterschrie.   
Im nächsten Moment war alles um mich herum weiß und ich bekam keine Luft mehr. Strampelnd kämpfte ich durch den Schnee nach oben, wo ich endlich wieder Luft schnappen konnte. Als ich durchatmen konnte, tauchte Gimli auf und schnappte ebenfalls nach Luft. Genauso wurden die Hobbits aus dem Schnee gezogen und Gandalf stützte sich erschöpft auf seinen Stab. Als wir den Schnee betrachteten, der nun unseren Weg versperrte, sprach Gimli das aus, was jeder dachte.  
„Genug! Genug! Wir gehen ja schon, so schnell wir können!“  
Genau das taten wir dann auch.  
Somit machten wir uns auf den Rückweg.


	10. Kapitel 10: In dem die Wanderung fortgesetzt wird, endlich einmal wieder ein paar Orks auftauchen, Gandalf sich dafür bereit macht in den Urlaub zu gehen und Kathrin sich fragt, warum ihr nichts erspart bleibt…

Es dauerte einige Stunden, den Berg wieder hinunterzuwandern und jetzt grummelte nicht nur Gimli in seinen Bart, obwohl mein Mitzwerg geradezu euphorische Züge zeigte. Jeder, der in seiner Nähe war, wurde mit Geschichten über die legendäre Gastfreundschaft der Zwerge unterhalten.

Wobei ich ihm sogar Recht geben musste. Wahrscheinlich zeigte ich es ihm nicht genug, aber ich war dankbar, dass er sich zusammen mit seinem Vater so rührend um mich gekümmert hatte. Ohne die beiden wäre ich entweder Orkfutter geworden oder hätte immer noch so meine Probleme damit, irgendjemanden davon zu überzeugen, dass alles mit mir in Ordnung war.

Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich damit beginnen, ihm etwas mehr Respekt zu zollen und ihm vielleicht auch einmal wieder mit Interesse zuhören. Versuchen konnte ich es zumindest, auch wenn er aus einer kleinen Geschichte immer ganze Heldenepen werden ließ.

 

Am Fuß des Hügels rasteten wir noch ein weiteres Mal und waren froh darüber, endlich wieder unsere Zehen spüren zu können. Nur Gandalf und Aragorn saßen am Rande des Lagers nebeneinander und rauchten beide vor sich hin. Nicht einmal mir fiel etwas ein, wie ich die beiden aufmuntern konnte. Gandalf wollte nicht wissen, was mit ihm passieren würde und Aragorn hatte anscheinend auch keine allzu große Lust, die Minen zu betreten. Zugegeben, es war nötig das Gandalf starb, damit er später zurückkommen konnte, aber ich fühlte mich auch nicht gerade wie eine Kugel voller Sonnenschein, weil ich das für mich behalten musste und Gandalfs Hinweisen zufolge wäre es ihm auch nicht allzu recht, wenn ich herausposaunte, was ich wusste.

Natürlich konnte ich versuchen mein lückenhaftes Wissen subtil an die anderen weiterzuvermitteln… Wenn es  im Bezug auf mich so etwas wie _subtil_ geben würde. Leider fiel ich immer mit der Tür ins Haus, ob gewollt oder nicht gewollt, also….

Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich machen sollte.

 

 

Am nächsten Tag, als wir aufbrachen, um endlich die Minen von Moria zu erreichen, beschäftigte ich mich immer noch mit dieser Frage. Keine Ahnung wie diese anderen Teenager mit solchen Dingen zurechtkamen, aber dass alle mit dem Finger auf mich zeigten und Hexe schrien, wollte ich auch nicht. Zwar glaubten mir die lieben Gefährten und eine Menge anderer Leute die ganzen seltsamen Geschichten, die ich ihnen servierte, aber irgendwann musste auch der Letzte merken, dass da irgendwas nicht stimmen konnte, auch wenn es in Merrys Fall vielleicht etwas länger dauern konnte.

 

Gimli trabte neben mir her und stieß mich mit dem Ellbogen an. „Sei etwas fröhlicher, Kat. Bald werden wir von meinem Cousin Balin empfangen und mit dem Herrn von Moria ein ergiebiges Bankett und noch ergiebigere Bierfässer genießen können.“ Ein wackeliges Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, was Gimlis Grinsen dazu brachte, noch breiter zu werden, auch wenn ich mich fragte, wie er mein Gesicht unter dem ganzen Bart erkennen wollte. Langsam begann ich einige Aspekte dieser Welt zu hassen. Nicht zu wissen, ob ferne Verwandte noch lebten oder die Ungewissheit, ob ein Orkangriff bevorstand, ließ den Mangel an sanitären Anlagen in den Hintergrund treten. Wieso wollten Teenager in einer Welt leben, in der man sich fragen musste, ob man am nächsten Tag noch lebte?

 

Mein Blick wanderte zu Legolas, Aragorn und Boromir. Nur wegen einem Mannsbild, von dem man gerade mal wusste, wie es aussah? Danke, aber nein danke. Vielleicht eine nette Idee, wenn es einem nur um den Typen ging, aber die ganze Sache hatte auch erheblich Nachteile.

Zum Beispiel meinen Bart, der sich schon wieder an der Schnalle meines Gürtels verhakt hatte, die mich schon einige Haare gekostet hatte, ob wohl ich aus allen Kämpfen mit ihr siegreich hervorging. Seufzend packte ich meinen Gesichtspullover mit einer Hand und zog. Das Ziehen an meinem Kinn war ich schon gewöhnt, deswegen jaulte ich nicht mehr auf, wie ich es beim ersten Mal getan hatte. Vielleicht schaffte ich es auf diese Weise alle Haare zu entfernen, wenn ich mich schon nicht rasieren durfte.

 

„Kat?“ Ich drehte mich wieder zu Gimli, der jetzt nicht mehr ganz so fröhlich aussah, wie vor ein paar Minuten. Hatte er meine Gedanken erraten? Als hätte ich mich daran verbrannt, ließ ich meinen Bart los.

„Vielleicht werden dir unter Balins Gefolge bekannte Gesichter auffallen.“ Mein Lächeln erstarb ganz. Also ging es darum, dass ich, wenn ich jemanden unter Balins Leuten erkennen würde, wahrscheinlich in Moria bleiben würde.

Ohne weiteres Zutun, begann ich Gimlis Schulter zu tätscheln. Jetzt fing ich auch noch an…

 

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich dich nicht weiterhin auf dieser Reise begleiten kann.“ Innerlich schrie ich wie am Spieß und schlug meinen Kopf gegen die Wand, wenn ich daran dachte, das Gandalf mir gesagt hatte, dass ich warten musste, bis der Ring zerstört war, bevor er etwas tun konnte. Klar, dass ich dann mitgehen musste!

Aber meine Äußerung brachte Gimli zum Strahlen, also war es ziemlich egal. Jetzt durfte ich nur nicht daran denken, was mit Balin passiert war, sonst würde ich Gimli anschauen, wie ein Zwergenkind in Tränen ausbrechen und ihm alles beichten.

 

Ich wurde aus meinen depressiven Gedanken gerissen, als wir zwischen den rauen Felswänden eine glatte Felswand antrafen, die auf jeder Seite von zwei Bäumen geflankt wurde. Der See, oder besser gesagt die Pfütze, die laut Gandalf vor einigen Jahren noch nicht da gewesen war, lag ruhig da und brachte mich zum Schaudern. Bevor Pippin sich nach einem Stein bücken konnte, schnappte ich mir seinen Arm und zog ihn vom Wasser weg. Als er protestierte und mich fragte, was das sollte, grummelte ich nur ein:  „Wirst uns noch alle in Gefahr bringen“, was ihn dazu brachte zu verstummen. Die Anderen hatten inzwischen damit begonnen, sich um Gandalf zu versammeln und ihm zuzusehen, wie er versuchte sich an das Passwort zu erinnern, dass den Eingang freigeben würde.

Mit einigen interessanten Vorschlägen beteiligten sich auch die anderen Gefährten und selbst ich dachte über das seltsame Rätsel nach, welches uns den Weg nach Moria versperrte. Das mit dem Kraken oder wie das Ding aus dem Wasser hieß, wusste ich noch, aber das Rätsel und seine Lösung waren mir entfallen. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass so etwas je wichtig werden würde? Im Moment beneidete ich Leute, die sich die Handlungen ganzer Bücher und die feineren Punkte des Geschehens merken konnten.

Leider gehörte ich nicht dazu. Deswegen überließ ich das Nachdenken den Leuten, die von sowas bestimmt mehr Ahnung hatten.

 

Hinter mir platschte es und ich wollte Pippin anschnauzen, was das denn sollte, als ich merkte, dass genau dieser Hobbit neben mir stand und Merry einen Stein ins Wasser geworfen hatte und soeben von Aragorn zurechtgewiesen wurde. Fassungslos starrte ich die beiden an.

Ich hatte Pippin doch davon abgehalten den Stein zu werfen, warum war nun Merry der Übeltäter? Und es sah nicht so aus, als ob Gandalf es in den nächsten fünf Minuten schaffen würde, die Lösung des Rätsels zu finden. Perfekt, so wünschte man sich das doch.

 

Kopfschüttelnd, da es jetzt sowieso egal war, half ich Sam, die letzten Gepäckstücke von Lutz herunterzuladen, damit unser liebes Pony seinen Rückweg nach Bruchtal ohne schweres Gepäck zurücklegen konnte. Sam lieferte eine herzzerreißende Szene ab, die dazu führte, dass mir ganz mulmig wurde und ich mich meinerseits fragte, was denn nun aus dem tapferen Pony werden würde. Gandalfs Zauber, der ja angeblich für eine sichere Heimreise sorgen sollte, war mir doch nicht ganz so geheuer. Aber ändern konnte ich leider auch nichts.

Frodo hatte inzwischen mit Gandalf geredet und dieser fuhr mit einem erstaunten „Mellon“ in die Höhe, was alle Anwesenden dazu brachte in seine Richtung zu blicken. Die Steintore schwangen auf und gaben den Blick auf die steinernen Eingangshallen von Moria frei. Glücklich packten wir alle unsere Bündel zusammen und machten uns auf den Weg hinein. Alle drei Schritte drehte ich mich um und widerstand dem Drang, die anderen anzutreiben, sodass wir von diesen Tentakeln wegkamen.

 

Im nächsten Moment war es dann zu spät, Frodo hing in der Luft, Gimli schob mich subtil in eine Ecke und fast jeder begann auf den Tentakeln herumzuhacken. Mit einiger Anstrengung schaffte ich es die Axt von meinem Rücken herunterzuziehen, glücklicherweise ohne mir irgendetwas abzuschlagen. Jetzt stand ich mit einer Axt in der Ecke herum und kam mir wie ein Feigling vor, da selbst die Hobbits kein Problem damit hatten, für Frodo und ihr Überleben zu kämpfen, während ich einfach nur dastand und mich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob ich die Nerven fürs töten hatte. Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich einige Schritte nach vorne, mit dem Ziel, ebenfalls an dem Kampf teilzunehmen, sollte es wirklich nötig sein.

Dazu kam es nicht, da ich von einem wild gewordenem Tentakel getroffen wurde und für eine Weile nur noch Sterne sah, nachdem ich mit einer Säule kollidierte. Danach bewegte sich entweder der Boden oder meine Tendenz sich den Kopf anzuschlagen hatte zu einer schweren Gehirnerschütterung geführt. Eine Hand packte meinen rechten Arm, der aus einem seltsamen Zwergenreflex heraus, immer noch die Axt festhielt und ich wurde auf die Füße gezogen und hinter jemandem her geschleift. Nach einigen Metern, die ich mehr schlecht als recht hinter mich brachte, schien etwas zusammenzubrechen, alles wurde dunkel, ich setzte mich unabsichtlich auf meinen Hosenboden und zog meinen Armhalter mit, der anscheinend etwas athletischer als ich veranlagt war.

 

Einige Momente war alles ruhig. „Alles in Ordnung?“, brummte es dann neben mir.

Also hatte mich Boromir aus der Gefahrenzone gezogen. Passte doch, dann konnten wir gleich anfangen uns gegenseitig die Herzen auszuschütten, er konnte dann gleich mit seinem Verlangen für den Ring anfangen. Oder lieber nicht. Für Therapiegespräche war ich nicht vorbereitet, da ich keine Papiertaschentücher hatte.

 Gandalf rief uns alle zusammen und erkundigte sich nach dem Wohlbefinden jedes Einzelnen, was mich bei dem Gedanken an alte Klassenfahrten fast zum Kichern brachte, Zum Glück hatte er nicht von uns verlangt durchzuzählen. Jedenfalls meldeten sich alle, auch Frodo, der anscheinend nur gebadet worden war. Da wir im Dunkeln standen, benutzte Gandalf seinen Stab, der eigentlich nur wie ein übergroßer, verzweigter Wanderstab aussah und machte etwas Licht. Natürlich sah der Stab dann nicht mehr so normal aus. Nun stapften wir im Halbdunkel dem Zauberer hinterher, der Wegweiser spielte, schließlich kannte er sich hier aus. Im Flüsterton beschrieb Gimli alles was wir nun sehen konnten, was eigentlich nur einige Meter waren. Wir alle (Die Hobbits und ich jedenfalls.) machten an den richtigen Stellen „Ooh“, und „Aah“, und taten so, als ob wir zuhörten.

Bis wir in die Halle kamen, in der Gandalf etwas mehr Licht riskierte, dann waren wir alle still und standen mit offenem Mund da. Jetzt verstand ich, warum Gimli sich jedes Mal aufplusterte, wenn die Bauten der älteren Zwergengenerationen zur Sprache kamen. Ich hatte die bauten am Einsamen Berg gesehen und diese waren schon eine architektonische Meisterleistung, aber das hier brachte mich vollkommen aus dem Konzept. Irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf fragte ich mich, ob es daran lag, dass ich nun eine Zwergin war, da ich plötzlich ein Auge für Architektur entwickelt hatte, dass sich über Nacht entwickelt zu haben schien. Wer weiß? Langsam bekam ich das Gefühl das hier alles passieren konnte.

 

Leider blieben wir nicht allzu lange in der Halle und Gandalf schraubte leider auch wieder die Energiesparlampe in seinen Stab. Wenigstens wusste ich, was nun passieren würde. Wir rasteten und schliefen eine Weile an einer Kreuzung, an der unser Zauberer nicht mehr weiter wusste, Frodo und Gandalf unterhielten sich über Gollum, bis Gandalf unseren weiteren Weg auf Grund der Qualität der Luft auswählte. Bei jedem Schritt den wir weiterliefen, wurde mir mulmiger zumute, ich schielte immer wieder auf Gimli, der in einer geradezu feier- und fröhlichen Stimmung neben mir herlief und sogar aufgehört hatte, mir alles zu erklären. Ich hatte meinen Mitzwerg inzwischen ziemlich lieb gewonnen und es tat mir leid, dass er die Nachricht von Balins Tod so erfahren musste.

Mehr konnte ich darüber nicht nachdenken, denn wir passierten eine große Tür und befanden uns schon an Balins Grabstätte. Gimli, der nun bemerkte, was hier in Moria mit seinen Mitzwergen passiert war, rannte mit einem Schrei nach vorne und alles was ich konnte, war zu Boden zu schauen und mich schrecklich zu fühlen. Bedrückt und traurig, dass ihm so etwas passieren musste, stand ich hinter ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Worte waren gerade kein richtiger Trost und sehr wahrscheinlich hätte ich selbst noch angefangen zu schluchzen, deswegen war es besser, dass ich meinen Mund hielt.

 

Gandalf, der uns alle ablenken wollte, hatte sich inzwischen ein zerfleddertes Buch vom Boden geschnappt und begann daraus vorzulesen. Ich war zu beschäftigt mit Gimli, um ihm zuzuhören und warf den anderen dankbare Blicke zu, als sie darauf verzichteten Trost zu spenden. Da ich nicht zuhörte, bemerkte ich erst was los war, als ein Knall, der durch ganz Moria zu hallen schien, den Raum erfüllte, in dem wir standen.

Pippin stand mit einem Gesichtsausdruck da, der ganz deutlich sagte, dass er der Übeltäter war und deswegen begann Gandalf auch auf ihn einzureden, bis er seine Tat beichtete. Es verstand sich von selbst, dass Gandalf nicht allzu erfreut war.

„Närrischer Tuk! “ dröhnte er, was mit meinem Wissen aus dem Film noch übereinstimmte, nur sah er hier nicht ganz so wütend aus. „Unsere Wanderung ist kein Hobbit-Spaziergang. Wirf dich nächstes Mal selbst hinein, dann kannst du uns in Zukunft keinen Ärger mehr bereiten. Jetzt sei still!“ Jeder lauschte, so gut er konnte und als dann plötzlich aus der Tiefe ein schwaches Klopfen heraufdrang, sprangen manche von uns ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe. Dann dauerte es nicht lang und wir konnten in der Ferne das Stampfen von schweren Füßen hören; jedenfalls behaupteten das Legolas und Aragorn. Ich glaubte es erst als das Stampfen zu laut wurde, um ignoriert zu werden und selbst dann hätte ich es vorgezogen, es nicht zu hören. Gimli stand auf einmal mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck neben mir, während die Anderen, begannen die Türflügel zu verbarrikadieren.

 

„Zieh deine Axt, Kat. Wir werden diesen Orks zeigen, dass es hier in Moria noch Zwerge gibt, die ihre Schädel spalten können!“ Damit kletterte er auf Balins Grab, wahrscheinlich um ein besseres Ziel abzugeben, sodass die meisten Orks in seine Richtung strömen würden. Später fiel mir zu dieser Situation ein, dass er sich fast wie Obelix benahm, es fehlte nur noch ein lautes „Lasst sie mir!“ um das Bild perfekt zu machen. Doch als ich dort stand, neben mir ein Zwerg auf einem Grabmal eines anderen Zwerges und eine Orktruppe auf dem Weg in unsere Richtung, dachte ich nur _Papi!_ Und zog meine Axt. Das letzte was ich hörte, bevor alles zu laut wurde und mein Blut begann in meinen Ohren zu pochen, war Boromirs sarkastisches: „Und natürlich haben sie einen Höhlentroll“, dann war die Tür verbarrikadiert und alles was wir tun konnten, war warten…


End file.
